Si me amas, ¡Dímelo!
by DaiDramione
Summary: Hermione tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, provoca un desmaye y pierde la memoria. Draco, por un impulso indescriptible, "intento" ayudarla en el tren pero los amigos de Hermione lo insultaron para que se fuera. Que pasara con Hermione ¿Sentirá lo mismo al recuperar su memoria? ¿Draco se dejara llevar por los sentimientos o deberá cumplir su misión para el Señor Tenebroso?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Dolor de cabeza"

Era un día común y corriente en Hogwarts, el sonido de los pájaros tronaban en los patios del castillo. Ese 1 de Septiembre, varios niños de primer año bajaban alegremente del expreso.

Hermione no se sentía muy bien, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba muy mareada o tal vez habrá sido el ajetreo del tren que la tenia así.

_Hermy, vamos -digo una pelirroja alegre- Hermione no respondía, solo seguía mareada y su cabeza parecía explotarle.

_Hermy ¿Te sientes bien? -expeto Ginny preocupada-

_Si, eso creo -la miro y le sonrió-

Al levantarse, el dolor de cabeza pareció profundizarse y provoco el desmayo de la castaña.

_Herms, herms -gritaba Ginny tratando de buscar a Harry y Ron-

En uno de los compartimientos al fondo del tren, salio un apuesto joven de unos 16 años de edad. alto y delgado con tez pálida y de cabello rubio platinado con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente.

Caminaba con aires de superioridad cuando algo desvió su mirada y pudo ver a una chica desmayada sobre el suelo. Se acercó, su curiosidad puedo más, cuando llego vio a su peor enemiga, a la sangre sucia que tanto odiaba desmayada en el compartimiento, se trataba de Hermione Granger.

_Granger, granger -la zamarreo- pero al ver que no se reaccionaba trato de despertarla.

La tomo en sus brazos y cuando trataba de sacar su varita para poder despertarla justo dos chicos apurados llegaron hasta ellos.

_¿Que haces Malfoy? -gruño Ron-

_Trato de despertarla imbécil -espetó Draco-

_Jaja, no necesitamos tu ayuda hurón, mejor vete de aquí -dijo Harry con molestia-

Draco salió del tren, sabía que no debía discutir con sus inferiores y traidores de la sangre, no valdría la pena.

_Draco ¿Dónde estabas? -lo llamaba Pansy- la pelinegra se a acerco al rubio, cariñosa mente lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Estas bien Granger"

_Rápido Ron hay que llevarla la enfermería –sonó la pelirroja preocupada-

Hermione fue llevada a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey, la examinaba mientras unos chicos de Gryffindors seguían preocupados por su amiga.

_Ella estará bien solo debe descansar –se dirigió la enfermera hacia los chicos mientras salía de la enfermería-

Vamos chicos, estará bien, dejémosla descansar. Ya empezara el gran banquete -dijo Ron- Saliendo los tres Gryffindors del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las serpientes, dos niños de primer año, jugaban con los utensilios de la mesa.

_Dámelo, yo lo vi primero -soltó el niño enojado-

_No es mío –dijo la otra pequeña serpiente-

Ambos seguían forcejeando el tenedor que en in intento de agárraselo, salió disparado cayendo sobre los alumnos de 6º año, Draco Malfoy fue la victima del utensilio, cayó sobre su cabeza logrando un pequeño corte en la mejilla del rubio.

_Pequeños insolentes, miren lo que han hecho, esto no lo dejare pasar –gritaba con rabia-

Ambos niños salieron corriendo por el Gran Comedor al ver la furia del mayor.

-Estas bien Draquito –le acaricia la mejilla lastimada un preocupada Pansy-

_Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño corte –la alejo de el-

_Hey amigo, debes ir a la enfermería, debes curarte esa herida, no querrás que tu padre vea que eres un débil dejándose lastimar por unos estúpidos niños de primero -le dijo un chico moreno- Es Blaise Zabinni, amigo de Draco desde hace años, ya que sus padres son mortifagos desde que el Señor Tenebroso quiso dominar el mundo mágico.

_Ahí viene San Potter, la comadreja y su hermanita, que no está nada mal -miro pícaro Blaise – Y la sangre sucia ¿Dónde está? Se arrepintió y no quiso venir este año -agrego Blaise-

_La sangre sucia se desmayó en el tren, la vi ahí tirada en el suelo, no valía la pena ayudarla, es un ser inferior a mí, le tengo asco con tan solo verla.

Draco salió del Gran Comedor, se dirigía a la enfermería, pensaba en la castaña, debía odiarla, le debía dar asco con tan solo verla pero en el tren no fue así, la vio tan débil, tan hermosa. Debemos admitir que Hermione ha crecido, su cabello castaño con algunos rulos caían sobre su espalda, con una increíble cintura que volvía loco a cada chico de Hogwarts. Pero que estaba pensando con él porque tenía esos pensamientos sobre ella, en simple palabras debía odiarla.

Al llegar a la enfermería, vio a la castaña sobre una cama al fondo del lugar. Le causaba curiosidad, estaría despierta o tan solo durmiendo.

_Que necesitas jovencito -le dijo la enfermera-

_Sra. Pomfrey, necesito que me cure esta herida, unos niños de primero me lastimaron con un utensilio de la mesa ¡Malditos mocosos! -se dirigió y se sentó a unas tres camas en donde dormía la castaña-

_Está bien, Sr, Malfoy, ire por lo necesario –le dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose al armario que estaba a la entrada de la enfermería-

Al alejarse la enfermera, él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cama de la castaña, quería asegurarse que estuviera durmiendo, no quería que lo viera ahí porque ya empezarían los insultos y peleas. Llego hasta donde dormía la castaña, se acercó, la vio tan débil, tan bella pero porque se sentía asi.

_No, no, no. Esto esta mal. Draco ¿A caso en que estas pensando? -se preguntaba a si mismo- Estaba hipnotizado con la belleza de la castaña.

Toco su mejilla, estaba caliente y notaba como su respiración era suave, eso lo relajo.

Noto que la castaña empezó a moverse, se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos, Hermione estaba despertándose de a poco, logro divisar una figura alta de un chico, no logro ver quien era, estaba con algunos dolores de cabeza y se sentía perdida.

_¿Quién sos? -miraba extrañada al rubio-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¿Quién sos?

Un rubio sorprendido ante las palabras de la castaña, no entendia bien que pasaba.

_No bromees Granger -le dijo aun confundido-

_Granger, ¿Quién es Granger? -dijo atónita la castaña-

_No es otra de tus bromas Granger -le dijo sarcásticamente-

_¿Quién sos?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Qué me paso? –Soltaba la chica con desesperación-

_Colmate Granger –le dijo el chico tratándola de calmar-

_Jovencito Malfoy ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Deje descansar a la señorita Granger -dijo con gran enojo- Se acerco a la castaña.

_¿Cómo se siente señorita Granger? –le dijo la enfermera-

_¿Yo soy Granger? –Resoplo la chica-

_Si usted es la señorita Hermione Granger, estudia hace 6 años en Hogwarts y es una de las mejores brujas en estos tiempos –le dijo preocupada-

_¿Hogwarts, que es eso?, ¿Yo soy bruja desde hace 6 años? –se sobresaltó de la cama-

_Señorita Hermione Granger ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Algo le ha pasado? –le dijo atónita la enfermera- Sera mejor que llame al director Albus Dumbledore, al profesor Snape, a la profesora Macgonagall –salía preocupada del lugar- No se mueva de donde está.

_¿Que me está pasando ? ¿Dónde estoy? Al parecer me llamo Hermione Granger ¿Cuántos años tendré? -se preguntaba asi misma- No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Un rubio la observaba extrañado a unas camas de ella, se preguntaba ¿Qué le paso a la sangre sucia? ¿Por qué actúa así? Ta vez el golpe le afecto. –rie por lo bajo-

Llegaron apresurados el profesor, la profesora y el director. Se acercaron con la enfermera hacia la cama de Hermione.

_Señorita Granger ¿Cómo se encuentra? –dijo el director con preocupación-

_¿Quién es usted?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quiénes son ellos? –les dijo con confusión-

_Señorita Granger, soy Albus Dumbledore; el director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería; estas en Hogwarts y ellos son el `profesor Severus Snape y ella la profesora Minerva Macgonagall –le dijo el director tranquilizando a la castaña-

_¿Que hace aquí usted Sr. Malfoy? –le dijo Snape con extrañeza-

_Pues vine a que la Sra. Pomfrey me curara esta pequeña herida entonces fue cuando vi a la sangre… a Granger en la cama, me acerque, se despertó pero no me reconoció ¿Qué le paso? –Soltó el chico con altanería-

_Seguro que no les has hecho nada Sr. Malfoy ¿Un Obliviate tal vez? –sonó altanero Snape-

_No, claro que no. Aunque quisiera terminaría castigado y es lo que no quiero ¿Qué tiene Granger? –sonó con la voz de enojo al ser acusado de algo que no hizo-

_No es de su incumbencia, váyase a su sala común ¡Ahora mismo! –le dijo su profesor con ira-

_Señorita Granger quédese quieta hare un tipo de revisación -dijo la enfermera-

_¿Que está haciendo? –Soltó la castaña-

La enfermera saco su varita la coloco en la cien de la castaña y vio que no se sentía muy bien en el tren antes del desmayo, tal vez el golpe provoco Amnesia en la chica, una pérdida de memoria, que no se sabría si es parcial o total.

_Señorita Granger ¡Usted ha perdido la memoria! Solo que no sabemos si es parcial o total –le dijo la enfermera con sorpresa-

_¿Perdí la memoria, ahora que hare? –Sollozaba la chica-

_¿Que haremos ahora Albus? ¿Deberías enviarla a San Mungo? ¿Deberíamos avisarles a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido? –Sonaba con preocupación Macgonagall-

_Solo por ahora debemos dejarla descansar, esta muy confundida por lo que está pasando. Mañana vendremos a ver cómo sigue y averiguaremos atreves de una poción para saber si tiene una pérdida de memoria parcial o total, y si debemos llevarla a San Mungo con urgencia –afirmo el director-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Buenas Señales

Al día siguiente, los rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas de la enfermería, una castaña dormía plácidamente hasta que un intenso dolor de cabeza hizo que se despertara agitada. Miro a su alrededor y no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba acostada.

_¿Dónde estoy?, ¡¿Qué me ha pasado?!" hablaba así misma hasta que la voz de una señora mayor la saco de sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo ha amanecido señorita Granger? –Sonó alegremente la enfermera-

_Creo que bien, solo que tengo algunos dolores de cabeza –le respondió confundida- Hermione no tenía noción de la hora, el día, el mes y ni siquiera el lugar en donde estaba. _Donde están mis padres, la última vez que estuve con ellos fue en la estación de trenes ¿En dónde estamos? –aún seguía confundida-

_Recuerda a sus padres, eso es una buena señal señorita Granger. Estamos en Hogwarts, este es el colegio de magia y hechicería –afirmo la Sra. Pomfrey-

_¡Oh! Ya veo. ¿Y mis padres dónde están? –Dijo con confusión la castaña-

_A sus padres se les notificara sobre su situación, no se preocupe señorita Granger, estará muy bien cuidada aquí en la enfermería. Muy pronto vendrá el profesor Dumbledore para ver cómo se encuentra –asentía la Sra. Pomfrey-

_Está bien, muchas gracias por preocuparse, aunque no recuerde muy bien en donde estoy, sé que estoy en buenas manos –le dijo Hermione sonriéndole-

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…

_Pobre Hermy, el golpe le causo la pérdida de memoria ¿Qué pasaría si no nos reconociera? –dijo Ginny-

_Ojala que eso no pase –dijo Harry con la misma preocupación que la leona-

_Deberíamos ir a visitarla en la tarde después de Pociones –dijo Ron uniendo se a la charla de Harry y Ginny-

_¿Cómo esta Hermione? –dijo Neville acercándose a ellos-

_Aún no sabemos, a la tarde después de la clase del profesor Slug, iremos a visitarla –sonaba arriba agarrando sus libros-

Los Gryffindors se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar, se ubicaron en la mesa de los leones mientras Luna Lovegood se sentó al lado de Harry.

_¿Cómo esta Hermy? –dijo Luna calmadamente-

_Esta tarde iremos a verla, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –dijo el pelinegro-

_Si, está bien. Espero que se encuentre bien –sonó Luna alegre-

_Apúrense que llegaran tarde a su clases –les dijo Ginny apurándolos-

Salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigían a su primera clase del día.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…

_Draco ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar? ¿Se te hará tarde para ir clases? –sonaba Pansy cargoseándolo-

_Déjame Pansy, no estoy de humor, me saltare las clases –le dijo con frialdad-

Pansy salió furiosa ante la reacción del rubio. Zabinni estaba saliendo de la sala común cuando Draco lo llamo.

_Blaise necesito pedirte un favor –le dijo el rubio-

_Dime –respondió el moreno-

_Luego te diré, a su debido tiempo –le dijo Draco-

Draco se quedó en su habitación recostado, no estaba de humor, el Señor Tenebroso lo mando a cumplir una misión al finalizar el curso, se sentía acorralado por la tensión, no quería que su familia sufriera por culpa de su debilidad, no se sentía seguro por lo que pasaría en los siguientes meses.

La tarde llego a Hogwarts, varios alumnos salían de las clases de Pociones. Harry y Ron se dirigían a la enfermería encontrándose con Ginny, Neville y Luna. Al llegar se detuvieron, vieron que en el interior de la enfermería se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, la profesora Macgonagall y el profesor Slughorn.

_Señorita Hermione necesito que se siente sobre la cama y tome un sorbo de esta poción que preparo el profesor Slug, nos ayudara a saber si perdida de la memoria es parcial o total –le dijo a Sra. Pomfrey-

_Si –asintió la castaña- Bebió un sorbo de la poción y sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, no era nada comparado a un jugo de calabazas, era horrible.

Hermione se quedó dormida sentada, mientras la enfermera ponía la varita sobre su cien y vio algunos fragmentos de su viada con su familia y amigos, llego hasta la situación del tren y ahí se bloqueó. La enfermera se sorprendió con el resultado mientras los profesores estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, Hermione tenía una pérdida de memoria parcial (temporal), sus recuerdos estaban ahí pero no los estímulos para que ella los recordara.

_Estas son buenas señales –dijo Dumbledore- Sus padres ya fueron notificados, le dijimos que no se preocupara que nosotros nos encargaríamos cuidarla –agrego el profesor-

_En hora buena –dijo Macgonagall- Pero como haremos para que la señorita Hermione recupere sus recuerdos –dijo algo preocupada-

Un maullido de la gata de Filch asusto a los Gryffindors, la Sra. Pomfrey se dio cuenta y pidió que entraran silenciosamente. Hermione salió del trance de la poción y se recostó nuevamente.

_Hermy ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no despertarías –dijo Ron-

_¿Quién sos? –miro extrañada al pelirrojo-

_Soy yo Ron, uno de tus mejores amigos –decía con desesperación-

Cálmate Ron, ¿Cómo te sientes Hermy? –le dijo Harry calmando a Ron y mirando a la castaña-

_¡Harry, Luna, Neville! –les dijo alegrándose- Y vos ¿Quién sos? –Dirigiéndose a Ginny-

_Hermy, soy Ginny, tu mejor amiga. Acaso no me recuerdas –dijo con los ojos cristalinos la pelirroja-

_Los siento pero no –aun confundida- ¿Cómo han estado? Los he extrañado –agrego la castaña-

_Hermione tiene una pérdida de memoria temporal, tal vez recuerde a Harry, Neville y Luna pero no a Ron y a Ginny. No deben precipitarse de apoco lo recuperara, solo deben ser pacientes –les dijo el profesor animando a los pelirrojos-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: "El chico de los ojos azules"

Los días pasaron normales en Hogwarts, Hermione ya empezó a sentirse bien, los dolores ya no eran tan intensos, solo cuando intentaba recordar. La enfermera ya le dio autorización para salir de la enfermería así que salió y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, tal vez si veía a sus amigos en ella no tardaría mucho en recordar.

Camino y se dirigió a su habitación, la compartía con Lavender pero no recordaba quien era la chica que dormía con ellas. Se recostó y vio en su mesita de luz varios libros, tomo uno y se puso a leer, pensaba asi misma que si retomaba a lectura nuevamente iba a recordar sus estudios de 1º a 6º año. Leía el libro de Pociones y recordó al hombre que traía un frasquito con una poción para ayudarla a recordar. Poco a poco se fue durmiendo, debía descansar ya que al dia siguiente ya retomaría sus estudios con normalidad pero con la dificultad de que no recuerde ciertas cosas, deberá aprenderlas de nuevo.

Era martes, el día estaba soleado, los alumnos de primer año corrían animados de un lado para el otro buscando sus salones correspondientes. Hermione bajo a su sala común con su uniforme ya puesto, busco sus libros y se dirigió a la prmier clases del día.

Se dirigía al salón de Transformaciones, cuando de repente en uno de los pasillo choca contra un chico de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules, alto y delgado, ella no lo reconoció pero le parecía algo familiar. Se trataba de Theodore Nott, estudiante de Slytherin, era inteligente, amigo de Draco Malfoy pero no consideraba muy bien lo que pensaba sobre los muggles y traidores de la sangre aunque su padre fuera un mortifago.

_Disculpa, no te vi –dijo cabizbaja Hermione-

_Descuida Granger yo venía distraído –respondió el joven- Vio que la castaña lo observaba como si no lo conociera.

_Está bien, no pasa nada –le dijo alejando del castaño- se quedó pensando un rato largo, el joven era apuesto, sus ojos eran muy hermosos, tal vez eso la reir por lo bajo.

Entro al salón, siempre era la primera en llegar, se sentó adelante como siempre y empezó a leer el libro sobre la clase que tomarían en el día. Un chico de cabello rubio platinado llego al salón se sentó al fondo del salón y se dispuso a leer, diviso la figura de Granger y se acercó.

_Veo que ya te han dado el alta de la enfermería sangre sucia –retracto el rubio- Me entere que has perdido la memoria, es una lástima todo lo que te diré ya no lo recordaras –agrego en seco mientras se acercaba a la castaña-

La castaña vio como el rubio se acercaba a ella, aunque no supiera quien era, se quedó viendo esos ojos de color gris.

_No te me acerques, aun no se quien sos, ni se te ocurra tocarme un pelo –dijo la castaña tratando de alejarse- El se seguía acercando, quedaron acorralados en la pared, el tomo de su cintura y se acercó a su oído murmurándole.

_Te veías tan débil cuando dormías en esa cama –murmuro Draco- La castaña se estremeció con las palabras del chico. Trato de empujarlo pero la atrajo más a él, Draco observaba los labios de la castaña, sentía un deseo que lo consumía, se sentía raro no conocía ese sentimiento. Se alejó un poco y lo contempló unos segundos, Hermione estaba confundida con la actitud de Draco. Lo miro y se fue a sentar en su banco silenciosamente mientras habría un libro y se concentraba en él.

La clase dio comienzo cuando alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraban al salón, la profesora Macgonagall dio anoto unos puntos en la pizarra para realizar la Transformación.

_Harry –llamo la castaña animada- ¿Él es Ron, cierto? –Dijo mirándolo- Lo recuerdo de la enfermería.

_Si, Hermy. Es el –dijo entusiasmado-

_De a poco me recuerdas –dijo Ron animado-

La clase seguía normal, cuando entra al salón un chico castaño de ojos azules, Hermione se sorprendió ya que era el mismo que se encontró en un pasillo antes de llegar al aula. No sabía cómo se llamaba pero los ojos del castaño captaron su atención, no recordaba bien la rivalidad entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin pero lo hallaba apuesto e hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

_Hola Granger –saludo cordial Nott- Al pasar por al lado de la castaña le guiño un ojo seductoramente.

_Ho… hola –saludo Hermione tartamudeando- Se sorprendió con el saludo del castaño- mientras unos bancos más atrás miraban con odio algunas de las serpientes ante la actitud de Nott.

Harry y Ron vieron lo sucedido y trataron de alertar a su amiga, pero vieron que ella se sonrojo.

_No me gusta que Nott se acerque a ti, el está en el bando contrario y de Slytherin –le dijo el unísono a la castaña-

_Choque con el en un pasillo justo antes de llegar al salón de Trasformaciones y no fue grosero ni nada, veo que es amable –expeto la chica-

_No te confíes mucho de el, pertenece a la pandilla de Draco Malfoy, pienso que muy pronto entraran como Mortifagos. Últimamente está muy raro Malfoy, este hurón es un imbécil –dijo Harry alertando a su amiga-

_Gracias Harry, tendré cuidado –respondió la joven embozando una sonrisa-


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: "Otro encuentro casual con Theodore Nott"

La clase finalizó y los alumnos salían para dirigirse a su próxima clase. Hermione estaba preparando sus cosas cuando la profesora Macgonagall la llama a su escritorio.

_Dígame profesora –se dirige la castaña respetuosamente-

_Señorita Granger, le quiero informar que será Prefecta de Gryffindor ya que sus notas han sido altas. Felicitaciones por el puesto –dijo la profesora-

_Oh, gracias –la noticia la sobresalto y se alegró-

_Su compañero de Gryffindor es el señor Ronald Weasley –dijo la profesora- Sus horario ya los tiene el Sr. Weasley –agrego la profesora saliendo del aula-

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…

_¡Hey! Se enteraron la nueva noticia. Granger será prefecta de Gryffindor –dijo Pansy con aires de superioridad- y le toco con esa comadreja de Weasley -soltó la chica- No la aguanto a esa insoportable sangre sucia y sus amiguitos –dejando en claro a sus compañeros-

_¡Ya quieres callarte! –grito Blaise y Draco entrando a la sala común- Así que es cierto, Granger de prefecta. Una parte de el decía aborrecía a esa sangre sucia y otra le decía que sería la oportunidad para acercarse mas a la castaña –pensaba mientras ideaba algún plan o lo que fuese para molestar a la castaña-

_Aunque ella no recuerde ciertas cosas, me encantara molestar a Granger –sonrió triunfante-

_No te equivoques en lo que harás Draco, Granger es muy astuta, aunque todavía no recuerde algunas partes de su vida presiente tus intenciones –dijo Nott acercándose a el-

_Eso, ya lo veremos –respondió el rubio-

_Como estas tan seguro –contraataco el chico-

_Lo sé, todas las chicas están a mi merced y soy capaz de llevármelas a la cama si quiero –dijo con desdén Draco-

_Eso espero, aunque Granger no es un hueso fácil de roer. ¡Buena suerte amigo! –dijo el castaño diriguiendose a su habitación-

_Ya lo veras, me acercare a Granger –dijo con tono seguro-

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…

_Felicidades Hermy, sos prefecta –dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga-

_Gracias, aunque aún no te recuerde, se que hemos sido grandes amigas –dijo la castaña correspondiendo el abrazo de la pelirroja-

Harry y Ron estaban entrando a la sala común cuando vieron a su amiga hablando animadamente con la pelirroja

_Felicidades Herms –dijo el unísono- Eres mi compañera en este puesto, esta noche empezamos con las rondas Hermy –agrego el pelirrojo abrazando a su amiga-

El estaba algo triste ya que la castaña no lo recordaba pero sabía que pronto lo haría así que eso lo animo más y abrazo a Hermione dejándola sin palabras. No sabía si sentía algo por la castaña, estaba confundido, de hecho siempre lo ha estado pero por ahora es amor de un hermano que debe proteger a su hermana aunque ella fuera más grande que él.

A la mañana siguiente, varios niños de primero seguían perdiéndose en los pasillos del castillo, no se acostumbraban a lo grande que era. Hermione salió de su sala común, tenía su uniforme puesto, agarro sus libros y salió al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Camino y camino cuando una pequeña cantidad de alumnos de primer año chocaron contra ella logrando asi que quedaran todos los libros desparramados en el suelo.

_Niños tengan cuidado por donde van –dijo la castaña en tono de liderazgo- Ya que es prefecta debía mantener el orden mas que nada con los alumnos de primer año.

_Lo sentimos –dijeron unas voces alejándose-

El castaño doblo el pasillo también dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor cuando vio a la castaña levantando sus libros, así que se acercó y la ayudo.

_Granger estas bien, tus libros se te han caído –dijo Nott maldiciéndose a si mismo- Sabia que si algunos de sus amigos lo veía hablando con Granger, lo dejarían de lado. Aunque a el no le importo mucho eso, no recriminaba el estatus de sangre como lo hacían sus compañeros de casa.

_Estoy bien, choque con alumnos de primer año –dijo la castaña algo nerviosa ante la caballerosidad del castaño-

_No es nada. Me entere que sos prefecta, felicitaciones –dijo el castaño mientras se perdía en los ojos miel de la castaña-

_S, así es –afirmo la castaña- Dime Hermione –agrego Hermione-

_Ok, Hermione. ¿Cómo te has sentido? Supe tu situación, de verdad que debe ser difícil volver a recordar todo nuevamente –dijo el castaño acercándose a ella- Su mente pudo mas y su instinto hizo que abrazara a la castaña.

Hermione se quedó estática con aquel abrazo y respondió, no sabe porque pero al chico lo hallaba apuesto y además era amable. Sus amigos le advirtieron sobre el pero en ese momento se separó de el para contemplar sus hermosos azules. Volvió a la realidad, miro por unos segundos más a Nott y se fue rápidamente al Gran Comedor, sus amigos ya estarían esperándola ahí.

_Granger, Granger, eres todo un enigma. Te hare mía antes de que Draco Malfoy te tome de su propiedad –sonrió triunfante-

Camino por el pasillo ideando algún plan para conquistar a Hermione, ya la tenía en sus manos. El trataba de ser amable con ella con la intención de joder a su maldito amigo –ríe por lo bajo dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor-

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor… precisamente en la mesa de los leones…

_Hermione aun no llega –dijo Ron mirando hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor-

_Ahí viene –dijo Ginny-

_Hola Hermione –dijo Harry animado-

_Hola Harry –dijo sonriente la castaña-

_Hola chicos –aun no lograba recordar a Ron y a Ginny –

_Apuremos no o llegaremos tarde –dijo terminado rápido su desayuno-

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las serpientes…

_Nott ¿dónde has estado amigo? –Pregunto el moreno mientras Nott se sentaba su lado-

_Venia directa al Gran Comedor cuando vi a Granger tan indefensa, con sus libros tirados en el suelo, asi que me acerque y la ayude –dijo serenamente el castaño-

_¡Estás loco Theo! Ella es una sangre sucia, no merece tu ayuda –dijo alterándose el moreno- Además si Draco se entera, le dirá a tu padre –hizo un silencio- ¿Acaso tratas de conseguir amistad con Granger o algo más que eso? –agrego al final- Blaise se da cuenta muy rápido de las intenciones del castaño.

_No, no estoy loco. Me intriga la personalidad de Granger y más aun que tiene amnesia parcial. A mí lo que me diga Draco, me importa un carajo, saben que nunca estuve de acuerdo a los tratados de sangre, es una estupidez pero lo respeto por mi padre aunque haya sido un ex mortifago –le dijo a su amigo amenazante-

El moreno se quedó estático cono lo que dijo su amigo Nott, pretendió no escuchar y seguido desayunando. Draco vio a sus compañeros charlando, se acercó pero Nott se levantó y se fue rápidamente a la primera clase del dia.

_Y ahora qué le pasa a Nott –dijo Draco mirando la salida de su amigo-

_ Déjalo solo debe estar solo –dijo el moreno tratando de guardar la confesión de su amigo castaño-

_Blaise, debo pedirte un favor, recuerdas lo que te dije hace varios días atrás, ahora necesito de tu ayuda –dijo Draco sentándose para desayunar-

_Depende de qué favor sea –hizo un silencio- ¿Qué quieres? –Contesto seguro el moren


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "De un dulce sueño a pesadilla"

La noche llego Hogwarts, los alumnos se encontraban cenando alegremente. En la mesa de los leones el trio dorado charlaba animadamente.

_Esta noche empezaremos las rondas de Prefectos Hermione –dijo Ron- A las 9 en punto empezaremos en la torre de Gryffindor hasta las mazmorras -agrego-

_Claro Ron –le sonrió la castaña- Entonces debemos apurarnos en una comenzamos –dijo apurándose a terminar su cena-

Harry y Ginny tenían miradas cómplices, ella esta enamorasa del pelinegro aunque este saliendo con Dean Thomas.

En la mesa de las serpientes, Pansy y Draco son los prefectos de su casa y justamente empezaban las rondas con Gryffindor.

_Esta noche empezamos las rondas con Gryffindor, saber que me tengo que aguantar a esa sangre sucia y a la comadreja me irrita –dijo Pansy enojada-

_La sangre sucia y la comadreja no me importan –dijo Draco con desdén- Aunque sintiera algo extraño por la castaña, tal vez un sentimiento o una simple atracción, no le pareció mala la idea de hacer rondas con Gryffindor aunque tuviera que aguantar a Ron tendría chance de acercarse más a la castaña.

_En una hora empezamos en las mazmorras y terminamos en la torre de Gryffindor –le dijo la pelinegra al rubio-

Empezó la ronda. Hermione y Ron caminaban en silencio simplemente no tenían algún tema de conversación hasta que el pelirrojo corto el silencio.

_Se siente raro todo esto. Aun no me recuerdas, debe ser difícil pasar por una situación asa. Hermione si me llegas recordar, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti –dijo Ron-

_Si, lo es. Trato de recordar pero es como si mis recuerdos estuvieran bloqueados, lo intento y lo intento pero nada –dijo frustrada Hermione-

_Creo que con el tiempo llegaran tus recuerdos, estoy seguro –dijo Ron animando a su amiga-

_Eso espero –dijo Hermione tímidamente-

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras…

Draco y Pansy caminaban para empezar su ronda, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, aunque se conocieran desde hace años y ella fuera una especie novia para el o asi lo consideraba Pansy. Siguieron y se encontraron con Hermione y Ron, pasaron mirándose con desdén, no hubo insultos ni nada pero con la mirada se decían todo.

Draco no dejo de observar a la castaña, la veía hermosa y delicada con su perfume de vainilla y sus cabellos castaños no tan desordenados. Sabía que no debía pensar así de una sangre sucia pero sentía una fuerte atracción por ella, un deceo qe lo consumía, aspiro su aroma con sigilosamente para que su compañera no se diera cuenta.

Terminaron sus rondas y los prefectos regresaron a sus salas comunes.

Draco se acostó, estaba realmente agotado hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

…"Veía a una hermosa chica sentada junto al lago y leyendo un libro de criaturas mágicas. El no entendía nada solo que el aroma que desprendía la joven lo extasiaba, se acercaba lentamente y más extasiado estaba, se preguntaba a si mismo como una joven de 16 años oliera tan bien, el estuvo con varias chicas y se las llevó a su cama pero el aroma de aquella joven lo estaba enloqueciendo. La brisa era algo fresca puesto que ya se estaba por oscurecer, llego y vio a la castaña durmiendo, su respiración era suave, la contemplo por unos segundos, estaba tan atraído por su aroma que no se dio cuenta de que la joven que reposaba sobre el árbol a la orilla del árbol era Hermione Granger. Se sorprendió al ver quien era pero estaba confundido entre sus sentimientos y estatus de sangre y sociedad, a ella la encontraba muy hermosa con su aroma a vainilla, lo consumía en sus más profundos deseos del corazón. Se sentó a su lado, no sabe cómo fue que lo hizo pero tener a la castaña de esa forma lo tranquilizo. Tomo a la castaña sin despertarla y la atrajo a su hombro. El estaba sereno perdiéndose en su aroma, poso su mano en la mejilla de ella, estaba un poco fría cuando lo sobre salto el grito de una mujer.

_Hijo espero que sepas lo estás haciendo –dijo débilmente la mujer- El sonido de una voz masculina también se hizo presente.

_Hijo, no te equivoques, tienes una importante misión que cumplir –dijo el hombre en tono serio-

Miles de risas se escuchaban y sentía que se estaba alejando de la castaña, veía todo borroso. Corrió y corrió hasta entrar en una habitación, vio como los mortifagos se deshacían de mestizos y sangre sucias, pudo divisar la figura de ella, se acercó pero le agarro el brazo su madre y trato de no ver cómo iban a matar a las castaña frente a sus ojos…"

El rubio despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, supo que fue un sueño pero no cualquiera sino uno dulce al principio, soñó con ella, eso lo hizo darse un leve golpe en la mejilla pero luego vio que se estaba transformando en una pesadilla. Miro la hora, aún era temprano para levantarse y vio a sus compañeros durmiendo plácidamente. Se levantó un poco extraño por aquel sueño pero sabía necesitaba tomar aire, despejarse. Camino hasta la torre de astronomía y se apoyó en barandal. El sol estaba recién empezando a lanzar los primeros rayos del mismo.

Pensaba lo ocurrido en el sueño, sintió aun la fricción de su contacto con la castaña en aquel lago.

_No puede ser, ella es una sangre sucia, como he podido soñar con ella –dijo al dormido pero con ego- No puede ser ¡NO!, ¡NO! y ¡NO! Sácate esos estúpidos pensamientos, sos Draco Malfoy, cuyo apellido es respetado en el Mundo Mágico. No puedo estar enamorado de ella, debo odiarla, eso debo hacer –dijo recriminándose-

Sabía que no debía quererla pero se sentía atraído sin duda. Su aroma aun lo sentía después de aquel sueño.

La brisa ya se estaba poniendo helada ya que se estaba acercando las vacaciones de invierno y el baile de navidad.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de Gryffindor…

Hermione se despertó, presentía algo bueno, su intuición le decía más. Entro al baño, tomo una ducha y salió. Se puso su uniforme y su perfume de vainilla que le regalo su madre. Ginny y Lavender aún seguían durmiendo pero salió sigilosamente para no despertarlas.

Vio a Harry algo dormido y dirigiéndose al baño de hombres. Neville ya se encontraba en la sala común buscando sus libros.

_Buenos días Neville –dijo la castaña- De repente un dolor de cabeza hizo que sentara en el sofá.

_Hola Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? –dijo Neville acercándose preocupado-

_Si, eso creo –dijo la castaña y aún continuaba el dolor- Cerro sus ojos y varios recuerdos de aquel joven venía a su mente.

…"Un niño regordete quedo colgando en una de las estatuas del patio cuando la profesora estuvo dando su clase de vuelo"... ¡Agh! –dijo la castaña se sentía mal cuando intentaba recordar-

…"Ese mismo niño también quedo colgado cuando aquellos duendecillos lo levantaron y lo dejaron ahí"… Hermione seguía recordando

…"Lo recordó en la clases de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas cuando luchaba con su libro, en el Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ese día fue con la pelirroja, era Ginny"… Los recuerdos se mezclaron y Hermione se sentía muy mal. Abrió sus ojos y brazo a Neville

_Neville, Neville –hizo un silencio- A través de tu recuerdo recordé a Ginny–dijo la castaña sonriente y feliz aunque aun le doliera la cabeza–

_Hermione ¡En hora buena! –dijo Neville con una sonrisa- De apoco iras recordando fragmentos de tu vida –agrego el chico-

_¿Que es este escándalo? –dijo Harry bajando aun dormido bajando las escaleras - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ? –dijo acercándose a ellos-

_Hermione a través de mis recuerdos recordó a Ginny –dijo alegremente Neville-

_¡Oh! Eso es muy bueno Hermy –abrazo a su amiga-

_¿Qué es lo bueno Harry? –dijo Ginny acomodándose su cabello-

_Hermione te recordó, con un recuerdo de Neville –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-

_¡Oh! Hermy –abrazo a su amiga- Me alegra saber que ya sabes quién soy –seguía abrazando a su amiga-

Fue un conmovedor momento en la sala de Gryffindor.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: "Un beso y recuerdos inesperados: Parte 1"

Los Gryffidors salieron de su sala común para dirigirse a desayunar, la castaña charlaba animadamente con la pelirroja cuando se dio cuenta, se había olvidado uno de sus libros quedo en la mesa de la sala común.

_¡Oh, me olvide uno de mis libros! Adelántense ya los alcanzo –dijo regresándose a la sala común-

_Está bien Hermy –dijeron los jóvenes-

Hermione se fue caminando muy rápido, un chico rubio vio a la castaña pasar a su lado, así que decidió esperarla en el mismo pasillo, ya que por ahí se llegaba más rápido al Gran Comedor.

La castaña llego a la sala común y tomo el libro. Salió y camino rápidamente cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y puso contra la pared. El aspiraba su aroma mientras sonreía altaneramente.

_Suéltame hurón –dijo la castaña- Recordaba su sobre nombre.

_Granger, Granger no eres tan valiente como solías hacerlo –la agarro más fuerte- Tu perdida memoria es todo un caso –rie por lo bajo-

_¡Suéltame! Me lastimas –dijo la castaña tratando de zafarse del agarre- Voy a gritar –le dijo al rubio-

Draco se acercó más a ella, sabía que si la sacaba de sus casillas, él lo disfrutaría. Siente un deseo oculto en él hacia la castaña, no la puede sacar de su mente desde lo ocurrido en el tren. Con una mano tomo su cintura y la acerco más a él.

Hermione sentía más cerca la respiración de aquel rubio, se estremecía, quería gritar pero una parte de ella le estaba gustando, aunque no lo reconociera, sus ojos grises era el blanco perfecto para que la castaña estuviera de esa forma.

Draco, mientras la sostenía, acerco su mano a s mejilla quería sentir la misma sensación de aquel sueño. Estaba tibia.

_¡No me toques! –balbuceo la castaña- quería que la soltara pero esa sensacion le gustaba y le era algo imposible salir del trance que el rubio le producía, sintió su mano en su mejilla, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y se sentía que su cuerpo desfallecía.

_Sabes cuánto tiempo, quise estar así Granger –dijo el rubio a centímetros de sus labios- Te estoy deseando Granger, me torturas en los sueños –agrego Draco- Te vi tan débil aquel día en el tren, me hubiese gustado ayudarte –se calló por un instante sabía que lo último que dijo, se iba arrepentir tarde o temprano y continuo diciendo- pero tus tontos amigos llegaron para salvar a su amiguita sangre sucia –termino de decir-

Sentía que la necesidad de besarla, ese deseo reprimido lo estaba volviendo loco, la castaña la atraía bastante y su perfume lo hacía perderse en sus ojos miel.

_¿Acaso que es lo que dices? ¡Estás loco! ¿O se te cayo algo y te golpeo la cabeza? –dijo la castaña- Pero el roce de los labios de Draco la hicieron callar, sintió sus labios con el aroma a menta que desprenda el rubio. Sabía que debía soltarlo pero su mente estaba en blanco. Así que le respondió, al principio fue suave pero sintió la necesidad del rubio así que lo intensifico para estar al nivel de el. Se trasformó en un beso fogoso. Se sentían ambos perdidos el uno al otro.

La castaña sintió un leve dolor de cabeza.

..."Ella les dijo al equipo de Slytherin que su equipo ganaba por su talento y no por su fama. El rubio, aquel niño se sorprendió por lo que dijo la niña castaña y soltó: _ Nadie pidió tu opinión "Sangre Sucia". Ella se sintió herida ante las palabras de Draco Malfoy, el niño que odiaba a las personas como ella, a los hijos nacidos de Muggles"… Poco a poco el recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo.

Se soltó del rubio, un recuerdo inesperado llegaba a su mente, sentía que aquel beso hizo que los recuerdos llegaran a ella nuevamente.

_Eres un maldito –dijo la castaña con los ojos cristalinos- El rubio aun la sostenia y se extrañaba la actitud de la joven.

_Eres un estúpido hurón botador, te odio, eres de lo peor Draco Malfoy –dijo cabizbaja- ¡Agh mi cabeza, me duele! –la castaña ante tal recuerdo soltó unas lágrimas-

_¿Me recordaste? –dijo el rubio extrañado- Ya era hora –solto Draco- Se preguntaba porque era asi con ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar si seguir siendo malo o tan solo abrazarla y comprenderla.

La castaña se fue corriendo anonada con aquel beso, nunca pensó que lograría recordar a Draco Malfoy o ¿no?, su cabeza era una laguna de pensamientos, estaba muy confundida y el bullicio de alrededor parecía chocarle como una daga en su cabeza.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, no podía que creer que beso a Granger, a la sangre sucia. Aun permanecía la tibieza de los labios de la castaña sobre su boca. Se extrañó ante la situación de la castaña, lo había recordado o ¿no? Sabía que no era un avance ni nada para acercar a Hermione pero deseaba ayudarla, el problema es que ya volvería todo a la normalidad pensó el rubio algo desesperado. Se fue caminando muy despacio hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hermione llego y se sentó junto a sus amigos. Sumida en sus pensamientos intenta de agarrar la copa con jugo de calabaza pero esta se cae deteniendo la charla de sus amigos.

_Hermione ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraída –dijeron los hermanos pelirrojos-

_Hermione, Hermione –insistía Ginny-

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos, su amiga la llamaba pero el recuerdo de aquel beso la bloqueo instantáneamente y todo se volvió negro, una lagrima caía por sus mejilla.

Hermione fue llevada a la enfermería, un intenso dolor la abrumo e hizo que desmayara en el Gran Comedor. Draco estaba entrando cuando choco con un Harry apurado y con Ron cargando a la castaña.

_Fíjate por donde vas Malfoy –dijeron los Gryffindor-

_No es mi culpa, ustedes se metieron en mi camino –dijo soberbiamente- No pudo vitar ver a la castaña desmayada en la espalda de Ron y se preocupó, pensó que por su culpa Hermione esta asi, siguió su figura hasta desaparecer.

Llegaron a la enfermería, la Madame Pomfrey los vio e inmediatamente llevaron a la castaña a una cama para dejar descansar.

_¿Que le ha pasado a la Srta. Granger? -dijo la enfermera examinándola-

_Llego algo extraña al Gran Comedor, la llame varias veces pero estaba como en un trance y luego se desmayo –espeto Ginny-

_ ¿No saben si ha tenido algún otro recuerdo? Tal vez el dolor hizo que se desmayara –agrego la enfermera-

_No lo sabemos –dijo Harry y Ron-

_Bueno jóvenes, debemos dejar descansar a la Srta. Granger. Cuando despierte nos dirá que paso. –dijo la enfermera- Recuerden avisarle a la Profesora Macgonagall sobre lo ocurrido –dijo saliendo de la enfermería-

Los Gryffindor se dirigieron a la primera clase del día.

El día termino normalmente, los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar. Unos hermanos pelirrojos y un joven con pelo negro azabache aún seguían preocupados por la castaña.

Draco decidió ir a la enfermería con la excusa de sentirse mal para no estar con Pansy cargándole mientras cenaba.

Llego sigilosamente y allí la vio, aun dormía tan débil tan hermosa. Se preguntaba así mismo ¿Qué me hiciste Granger para tenerme así?

Se acercó, podía sentir su respiración suave. Su cabello emanaba un dulce aroma a vainilla como en aquel sueño que tuvo hace día. La contemplo por unos minutos hasta que la castaña se estaba despertando.

Hermione abrió sus ojos muy despacio, se sentía aun mareada y diviso unos ojos grises. Se altero al verlos por cuando intento gritar una mano le cubrió su boca para que no articulara palabra alguna.

_¿Que…es..tas..ha..cien..do…a..aquí? –soltaba tratándose de sacar la mano del rubio-

_Shh no te hare nada, solo venia para saber cómo estabas. Te soltare si prometes no gritar –dijo Draco-

_Está bien –dijo algo desconfiada- Mientras se acurrucaba más a las sabanas de la cama. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me digas que ahora te preocupas por los sangre sucia –soltó lo último entre risas-

Draco palideció ante las palabras de la castaña, así que decidió no darle importancia e irse del lugar. Hermione lo vio marchar sin responderle las preguntas y lo agarro fuerte del brazo, se decía así misma ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso le gustaba sentir aquella calidez del chico? De pronto lo soltó y su mirada se fue a los ojos grises que estaban mirándola sorprendidos ante el agarre.

Draco se paralizo ante el agarre de la castaña y su mirada se fue a los ojos miel de ella.

Ambos se miraron por un rato hasta que los interrumpió la enfermera.

_Joven Malfoy ¿que hace aquí? –dijo la enfermera-

_Nada, nada ya estoy de salida –dijo saliendo rápidamente-

_Srta. Granger ¿cómo se siente? –dijo la enfermera-

_Estoy bien –dijo la castaña aun confundida-

_Bueno Srta. Granger mañana se le dará de alta. –dijo la enfermera- Puede responderme una pregunta –acoto al final-

_Si, Sra. Pomfrey –dijo curiosa Hermione-

_¿Tuvo algún recuerdo para que se haya desmayado? ¿Algún golpe en la cabeza o algo así? –dijo la enfermera dejando un copa de jugo de calabaza en la mesita-

_Mmm. Sí, eso creo. Uno muy espantoso –dijo temerosa la castaña-

_Eso pensé, bueno ahora a descansar –dijo la enfermera saliendo de la enfermería-

Hermione aún estaba algo confundida con aquel recuerdo y con el beso del rubio. Se tocó sus labios y aun sentía la fricción de aquel. Sin más se sumió en sus pensamientos y cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del castillo…

Harry y Ginny se escondían en la sala de menesteres, ambos estaban enamorados pero aún no se confesaban sus sentimientos.

_Ginny ¿porque me has traído a la sala de menesteres? –dijo curioso el pelinegro-

_Espera y veras –dijo la pelirroja calmado la ansiedad del joven-

Estando en la sala, en ella es preparada para cualquier necesidad de los estudiantes. Habían dos sofás negros con medio una mesita y al costado una cama de dos plaza con decoración a lo bien de Gryffindor.

Ambos se sentaron y se miraban tímidamente. Harry la vio, era tan hermosa, su piel era perfecta pero había un inconveniente Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean y por esa tal razón no podía ser suya, la amaba, la deseaba, quería que fuera su compañera por el resto de su vida.

_Harry debo decirte algo … No sé cómo decirlo… -dijo Ginny- Yo rompí con Dean, estoy mal y tu siempre me has comprendido -mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas-

_Ginny no te preocupes –la abraza tiernamente- Yo también tengo para decirte … pero no sé cómo –hizo un silencio- Estoy enamorado de ti y me dolía verte con el idiota de Dean, no llores pequeña. Yo estaré aquí para ti –agrego al final y poso un tierno beso sobre su frente-

_Harry también yo siento algo por ti –lo mira a los ojos y lo abraza-

_Ginny te amo ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –dijo en murmuro mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja-

_Si Harry, acepto ser tu novia –dijo alegremente la pelirroja- Se dieron un suave beso y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados a junto a la chimenea una vez habiendo confesado su amor. Cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: "Un acercamiento peligroso"

Esa mañana, Hermione, se despertó. Aún estaba en la enfermería y ya se sentía mejor.

_Señorita Granger, ya ha despertado ¿Cómo se siente? –dijo la enfermera examinándola-

_Ya estoy bien, ¿cunado iré a mi sala común? –espeto la castaña-

_Eso es muy bueno, desde ahora tiene el alta –agrego la enfermera-

_Gracias por cuidar de mi Sra. Pomfrey –dijo saliendo de la enfermería-

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Menesteres…

Harry y Ginny seguían dormidos, cuando los rayos golpearon de lleno en la cara de la pelirroja. Vio a Harry dormido así que se desprendió del abrazo del pelinegro, decidió no despertarlo, se veía tan lindo, tan sereno. Salió de la sala.

Harry al tiempo despertó, Ginny ya no estaba ahí, así que se acomodó su uniforme y salio de la sala.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…

Varias serpientes ya se habían despertado, Blaise y Theo se estaban preparando para sair al Gran Comedor.

_¿Ay que despertar a Draco? De seguro aún sigue dormido –dijo Theo-

_Ve y despiértalo, yo ire al Gran Comedor –dijo Blaise saliendo de su sala-

_Está bien –dijo el castaño-

Theo se dirigió a la habitación para despertar a su amigo.

_Draco, Draco despiértate –sonó el castaño-

El joven rubio no despertaba, sudaba mucho y estaba soñando algo realmente espantoso.

_Draco, despiértate –seguía insistiendo el castaño- Lo zamarrea y el rubio poco a poco se va despertando.

_¿Qué quieres Nott? –dijo entre diente el rubio-

_Despierte idiota, se nos hará tarde para desayunar. Veo que has tenido una pesadilla, estas sudando –respondió en seco Theo-

_Eso es algo que no te incumbe –agrego el rubio-

_Vamos, Draco te conozco. Todavía sigues preocupado por tu familia y por la misión –le dijo su amigo-

_Has dado el blanco, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa, pero eso no te interesa –dijo sobrándolo-

_¿Es Granger, no? Sé que como la miras. Además hace noches atrás escuche que balbuceabas su nombre –dijo en tono burlón-

_¿Estas bromeando? Como puedo decir el nombre de esa sangre sucia, con tan solo verla ya repugne –dijo en tono serio- Ya vete que me quiero darme un baño antes de ir a desayunar –agrego al final-

_Como digas –dijo Theo entre risas y salió de la habitación-

Draco sabia que su amigo tenia razón, notaba a Hermione muy hermosa ese año, sentía un deseo qe lo consumía además se quedó con las ganas después de aquel beso. El, Draco Malfoy, deseando a una sangre sucia, no eso no puedo pasar.

Tuvo el mismo sueño que la vez anterior, pero siempre cambiaba a la misma imagen de estar en su mansión y ver que sus padres lo presionaban para que cumpliera sin ningún problema el deseo del señor tenebroso.

Eso lo desespera y lo hacia dudar. Estaba bajo presión por parte de sus padres pero quería tener un año tranquilo en Hogwarts por lo que le quedaba de estadía.

Se ducho, salió de su habitación, se colocó su uniforme y salió de su sala común.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de Hogwarts…

Una pelirroja caminaba muy apurada a su sala común hasta que choco con un chico moreno.

_Fijate por donde vas Zabbini –dijo la pelirroja-

_Vos tendrías que tener cuidado pequeña Weasley –dijo sarcástico Blaise-

_Como digas –agrego la pelirroja-

Blaise vio que Ginny se estaba yendo, así que la agarró del brazo y estampo contra la pared.

_Aprende a respetar a tus superiores y a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca –dijo con enojo-

_Suéltame idiota –dijo la pelirroja zafándose del agarre-

_Pensándolo bien –el moreno tomo un cabello de Ginny- Hoy estas muy linda pequeña –soltó una risa- Teniéndote así, no podras escapar –le dijo seductoramente acercándose a su oído-

Ginny se estremeció, sintió el aliento cerca de su oreja y gimió.

Ella no lo podía creer se quedo sin habla ante las palabras del moreno, quería zafarse pero el era mas fuerte que ella. Reaccione al instante y logro zafarse de él.

_Ni en tus sueños estúpido –dijo Ginny-

_Has gemido a causa de mis palabras –dijo el moreno acariciándole la mejilla-

Ginny tomo la mano de Blaise y se la mordió. Eso se lo merecía y salió corriendo hacia su sala común.

_¡Aghh! Maldita Weasley esta me la pagaras –dijo el moreno agarrando su mano-

_Como digas –se rio alejándose por el pasillo-

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…

Harry ya había llegado y detrás suyo Ginny. Ron bajaba aun dormido.

_¡Buenos días chicos! –dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Dónde has estado Ginny? Me preocupe por vos. ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿Y vos Harry? ¿No habrán estado juntos? –dijo con furia-

Harry vio a Ginny y le guiño un ojo, se acerco a ella y le dijo que no se preocupara.

_Estuve con Hagrid, no se porque retas a Ginny, ella estuvo con Herms y luego se fue a la biblioteca –mintio el pelinegro-

_Pensé que les había pasado algo grave pero ya están aquí –dijo Ron abrazándolos-

Harry y Ginny rieron por lo bajo con miradas inocentes.

Mientras tantos en los pasillos de Hogwarts…

Hermione caminaba serenamente, cabizbaja. Se sentía bien pero aún le rondaba en su cabeza el recuerdo de Malfoy y el beso.

Draco caminaba con su cabeza hecha un lio, dentro de unos meses debía cumplir una misión. Debía buscar la Sala de Menesteres, eso lo ayudaría para cumplirla.

Ambos chocaron, se miraron por unos segundos, pero el quebró el silencio que los inundaba.

_Otra vez nos volvemos a ver Granger –dijo el rubio con mirada altanera-

_Otra vez hurón, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Insultarme, humillarme? ¿Algo más? –dijo con desdén la castaña-

Draco reacciono al instante así que la agarró del brazo y la estampo contra la pared.

_Cálmate no vine a insultarte Granger –dijo el rubio-

_¡Suéltame! Estúpido hurón –dijo la castaña queriéndose zafar del agarre-

_No me insultes, así no te soltare. Solo quería preguntarte algo –soltó el rubio-

_¿Qué quieres? –dijo ella-

_Me entere que estuviste en la enfermería fue por mi causa –dijo el-

_Eso no te importa –soltó entre diente ella- Dime una cosa ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? La sangre sucia a la que tanto odias

Draco quedo inmóvil ante aquellas palabras. No podía más, se acercó y abrazo a la castaña, no podía entender por qué lo hacía.

Hermione se quedo estática ante aquel abrazo, su respiración se agitaba pero no supo porque pero respondió aquel abrazo y eso relajo a Draco.

Con tan solo sentir su aroma a vainilla, ya lo hacía perderse y saber que la castaña lo estaba trayendo loco.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: "Castigados"

Hermione y Draco se encontraban abrazados, el tiempo no pasaba. Solo eran ellos dos, aun no entienden como sucedió, su odio es mayor pero la vulnerabilidad reino entre ambos.

Trato de soltarse pero el más la sujetaba.

_Malfoy, Malfoy –pronuncio-

_¡No me sueltes Granger! –dijo el rubio-

_Esto no está bien –pensaba a si misma- Hermione vio un lado de Draco que no se esperaba pero necesitaba deshacerse de ese abrazo. Sabía que no estaba bien y que si la vieran sus amigos, la regañarían.

Hermione reacciono y se soltó del rubio. El aun extrañado vio como la joven de ojos miel lo miraba intensamente.

La castaña vio al joven, no articulaba palabra alguna y se fue al Gran Comedor. La clase de Pociones, la daba ese año el profesor Slughorn.

Ella desayuno junto a sus amigos, estaba un poco confundida por aquel abrazo.

La clase comenzó normalmente. Ese dia Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían esa materia.

_Harry apuremos no, llegaremos tarde –soltó una castaña algo enojada-

_Si lo se Herms, Ron fue a buscar su libro, se lo ha olvidado –dijo el pelinegro-

Ron venia corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor acercándose a sus amigos para dirigirse a la clase de Pociones.

_Hola jóvenes–dijo el profesor entrando al salón-

_Bienvenida nuevamente Srta. Granger –dijo el profesor sonriente-

La clase dio inicio con un anuncio del profesor mientras los alumnos se miraban extrañados entre ellos.

_Alumnos esta clase les enseñare como hacer la poción de Filtro de Muertos en Vida y lo harán en parejas, yo escogeré –dijo el profesor- Los alumnos en pareja serán: Weasley-Parkinson, Potter-Zabbini, Lavender- Crabbe, Malfoy-Granger, Goyle- Bell, Nott- Pavarti, Longbotton-Bulstrode . Muy bien alumnos ahora a preparar la poción –agrego al final-

Los alumnos miraban sorprendidos al profesor y se quejaban por las parejas que les tocaron respectivamente.

_Profesor yo no quiero estar con el –agrego Bell-

_Yo menos –dijo el joven corpulento-

_Vamos jóvenes, no se quejen y pónganse a realizar la poción o les descontare puntos a su casa –dijo enojado-

_Profesor usted sabe muy bien que no me llevo con Malfoy, ¿porque tuvo que ponerme de compañero con él? –dijo la castaña con pesadez en sus palabras-

_Yo tampoco quiero estar con la sabelotodo –dijo altanero el rubio-

_Jóvenes por favor vayan a realizar la poción y no quiero pero –dijo el profesor indignado-

Hermione vio a Draco y refunfuño entre dientes, no podía creer que le tocaría con el. No lo soportaba pero aun no entendía porque en la mañana, el, la abrazo y sintió la vulnerabilidad del chico. Trato de alejar esos pensamientos y creyo que él estaba jugando con ella como siempre. Todavía no recordaba por completo al rubio, algunos de sus recuerdos estaban bloqueados.

Ambos de fueron a su mesa correspondiente y empezaron a preparar la poción. Ella leía el libro mientras el buscaba los ingredientes.

Hermione empezó a preparar la poción, mientras Draco la miraba de soslayo. El no quería ser asi, ella le atraía y mucho, no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Sabía que estaba traicionando a su familia pero siempre la castaña aparecía en sus pensamientos.

Hermione vio que le hacían falta Raices de Valeriana y se fue a buscarlas al estante a la entrada del salón. Draco la siguió con la mirada y vio a la castaña en el estante, no alcanzaba la pequeña bolsa que estaba en el nivel más alto del estante.

Se acercó y se colocó detrás de ella, aspiro el aroma que desprendía la joven y lo embriago. Se preguntaba así mismo ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Granger para estar de esa manera?. Tomo la bolsa que la castaña no alanzaba ni aunque estuviera en puntas de pie y la miro.

Hermione sintió la presencia del rubio a sus espaldas, el aroma a menta era inconfundible. Se sintió nervioso y trataba de no tambalear, vio que Draco tomo la bolsa que buscaba en el estante y sus ojos grises se toparon con los de ella.

Ambos se miraban, están incomodos pero ella reacciono, se sonrojo ante tal contacto, agarro de las manos del rubio la bolsa y se fue a su mesa.

El, al ver esos ojos miel que tanto lo traían tan loco, tuvo deseos de besarla pero ella se sonrojo y se fue a su mesa.

La poción la siguieron realizando en silencio, el miraba a la castaña con desden y ella se dio cuenta.

_¿Porque tanto me miras hurón? –dijo la castaña burlona-

_Yo no te estoy mirando, no perdería el tiempo viendo a una sangre sucia –respondió con asco-

Hermione sintió esas palabras como si le clavaran una daga en su pecho.

_Eres un estúpido engreído, te odio –dijo con enojo-

_¿Cómo estas tan segura? Yo no diría lo mismo. Correspondiste mi beso y abrazo, a eso le llamas odio –contraataco el rubio-

Hermione se quedó sin habla. El tenía razón y se preguntaba a si misma porque lo haba hecho, estaba en un gran error.

_Cállate estúpido –lo miro con odio-

El se enojó aún más y se acercó a la castaña, la tomo del brazo y sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

_No tienes derecho de tratar asi a tus inferiores –enojándose-

_¡Suéltame maldito hurón! –Dijo la castaña zafándose-

Ambos estaban peleando cuando la castaña se zafo del agarre del rubio, se golpeó y choco contra el caldero en donde ya casi terminaban la poción. El caldero se calló y toda la poción se espacio por el piso.

_¡Mira lo que has hecho estúpida! –dijo el rubio viendo como la poción se caía en el piso-

_Es tu culpa también, si no me hubieses agarrado –dijo la castaña- pero fue interrumpida por el profesor que los miraba enojado ante la reacción de los jóvenes.

_¿Que ha pasado Srta Granger? –dijo el profesor mirando a la castaña- ¿Y usted joven Malfoy puede explicarme que paso? –miro al rubio-

_Este mmm profesor –dijo la castaña-

_Fue su culpa profesor, ella se golpeó y volteo el caldero –dijo el rubio atajándose-

_La culpa también es de el, el me agarro del brazo, estaba insultándome –dijo la castaña defendiéndose-

_Fue su culpa, no fue la tuya –ambos se miraban con odio y seguían peleándose -

_Alumnos aun no entiendo porque se pelean, son compañeros y deben llevarse bien –regaño el profesor- La clase ya casi finaliza, se quedaran a limpiar el desastre que hicieron, limpiaran todos los calderos y guardaran los ingredientes en su lugar correspondiente. Quiero que hagan la limpieza sin magia y luego quiero que vayan a mi despacho –agrego al final el profesor-

La clase finalizo por fin, los alumnos salieron menos un rubio y una castaña que se quedaron limpiando el desastre que provocaron.

Hermione fue en busca de productos de limpieza y agua, no podía usar su varita. El, la miraba y se sentó en una mesa mientras ella se dispone a limpiar.

_No piensas ayudarme, maldito hurón –dijo la castaña viendo al rubio tranquilamente-

_Ni pienso hacerlo –dijo el- Sabia que si la sacaba de sus casillas, el lo disfrutaría. Ella no se quedaba atrás, le seguía el juego aunque sus palabras le dolieran.

_¡Te odio! –dijo a regañadientes-

_Si como digas –dijo el rubio- Salió del salón, dejaría que la castaña hiciera todo el trabajo, ya que por culpa de ella de seguro los castigarían y espero a la castaña afuera del despacho del Profesor Slughorn.

La castaña vio salir al rubio y se enojó aún más, esto no lo dejaría así. Hermione termino de limpiar, guardo las cosas y se dirigió al despacho del profesor.

_Ah, ya era hora Granger –dijo Draco-

_Cállate estúpido, te odio, esto no se quedara así -retándolo-

_Ah si, y que harás, solo sabes ser una rata de biblioteca –dijo el rubio contraatacando- La agarro del brazo y la acerco al él. Sus labios estaban a centímetros pero la puerta del profesor se abrió y el la soltó bruscamente e hizo que la castaña gruñera.

_Pasen alumnos y siéntense cada uno, debo hablar con ustedes–dijo el profesor- Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el escritorio.

_¡ESTAN CASTIGADOS! –Dijo el profesor- Y como castigo iran al bosque prohibido a buscarme unos ingredientes para mi próxima poción –añadió al final-

_¡¿QUEEE?! –Dijeron ambos-


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: "El bosque prohibido: Parte 1"

_¡QUEEE?! –Dijeron ambos-

_Si como escucharon, ese será su castigo, deben aprender a llevarse bien –dijo el profesor en tono firme- Draco gruño y Hermione suspiro ante el castigo.

_Ahora ya pueden volver a sus actividades –sonó el profesor-

Ambos salieron, se miraban pero no articulaban palabra alguna. La semana transcurrió normalmente, ellos no dirigían miradas y se hablaron.

Llego el fin de semana y a Hermione ya sabía lo que se le esperaba, ir al Bosque Prohibido con Draco. Ya eran las 21 y ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor. Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, no soportaba estar con aquel rubio. Draco por su parte se sentía un relajado, tenía un deseo oculto por la castaña aunque a ella le gustara fastidiarlo.

_Por fin han llegado alumnos –dijo Slughorn- Bien buscaran esta lista de plantas salvajes. Como sabrán las necesitare para mi próxima poción, muy bien ya pueden irse –agrego al final-

Salieron del despacho del profesor y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del colegio, ahí Hagrid ya estaría esperándolos.

_Hola Hermione –dijo alegre el semi gigante-

_Hola Hagrid –dijo tímida-

_Se de tu castigo y encima con Malfoy –dijo el hombre con voz preocupada- Espero que te comportes con ella –le dijo dirigiéndose al rubio-

_No le hare nada a la maldita sangre sucia –dijo con ira el rubio-

_No te atrevas a llamarla así –dijo el semi gigante- Porque te las veras conmigo. Draco hizo un gesto de burla y vio a la castaña con chispas en los ojos por sus palabras.

_Está bien Hagrid, no te gastes en decirle nada a este maldito hurón –dijo la castaña- Hagrid sonrió por lo dicho.

_Bien vamos, debo acompañarlos hasta la entrada del bosque –dijo el hombre saliendo hacia los patios de Hogwarts-

Hermione y Hagrid charlaban animadamente, al parecer, ella lo recordaba. El guardabosques reia con las cosas que le contaba la castaña. Draco solo se recriminaba a sí mismo y no soportaba ver a esos dos teniendo una charla muy animada.

Al llegar al bosque, Hagrid le dijo a la castaña que tuviera cuidado con los animales y cristuras que jhabitaban el bosque a estas horas.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a las profundidades del bosque.

_Lumus –dijo la chica y una luz se encendió en la punta de su varita- Draco hizo lo mismo.

Ambos caminaban silenciosamente, Hermione buscaba en el mapa la dirección hacia donde debían ir para encontrar la primera planta. Draco estaba un poco asustado, el bosque era un poco tenebroso y a lo lejos se escuchaban el sonido de los centauros corriendo, pero el como un buen Malfoy jamás demostraría miedo y se atrevía enfrentarlo para no arruinar su reputación.

Hermione llego a la primer planta y saco de su bolso un frasco en el cual la colocaría.

_¿Quieres ayudar? O te quedaras ahí viendo como yo hago todo el trabajo –espeto la joven- Sabes que también por tu culpa estamos aquí.

_¿Porque debería ayudarte? –rio el rubio-

_Cállate y ayúdame, no seas estúpido –dijo ella-

_A mí no me callaras maldita rata de biblioteca, no tienes derecho –dijo el acercándose a zancadas a la castaña-

_Si como digas –dijo con sonrisa burlona- Draco suspiro y se agacho para ayudar a la castaña.

_Ten estos frascos, debo cortar una parte de esta planta –resoplo ella- El tomo el frasco y sintió la calidez de la joven.

_Listo ya tenemos la primera, ahora iremos por la segunda –dijo la castaña- El profesor le dio una lista a Hermione con 10 plantas salvajes, que al no encontrarse en el invernadero, de seguro lo estarían en el Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione saco otro frasco para colocar la otra planta que se encontraba a unos metros y con la luz de s varita la diviso. Se acercó y vio qe la planta tenia espinas, con cuidado la tomo cuidadosamente. El rubio se acercó para ver a la castaña sigilosamente y sus pasos hicieron que la castaña se asustara y ante tal susto, ella se lastimo la mano.

Se escuchó por parte de ella un gritito de dolor y una mirada fulminante hacia el rubio.

_Estúpido me asustaste. ¡Auch! Me duele, mira me corte por tu culpa –dijo ella enojada y con dolor-

_No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe –dijo el rubio burlon- Hermione lo miro con ira.

Ella dejo clavada su varita en la espesa tierra, el frasco al lado y saco de su bolso un poco de poción de Díctamo y como podía trataba de curar su herida. Draco a vio y como de un impulso intento ayudarla. Él se acercó y tomo su mano, agarro el Díctamo, lo coloco en un pedacito de algodón y lo puso de apoco sin que ella gritara o se zafara de su acción en su mano. Ella se quedó estática. La calidez de la mno del joven la dejo así, sus ojos de miel miraba atentamente al rubio.

Hermione gemía del dolor pero por otro lado se sentía un poco extraña ya que el termino de curar su mano y sus ojos grises se toparon con los de ella.

_Ya esta Granger –dijo el rubio con desdén- Hermione no artículo palabra alguna.

_Gra..gra..-cias –soltó murmurándole- Ella no podía creer que le estaba agradeciendo a su peor enemigo.

El se quedó de piedra ante aquellas palabras.

_No me agradezcas Granger, solo te ayude porque me diste lastima, nunca me imaginé ayudando a una sangre sucia. Que nadie nunca se entere se esto ¡Me escuchaste! –rio por lo bajo- Solo fue porque sola no podrías hacerlo sola–dijo el rubio con su semblante mirando al suelo- Se levantó algo confundido y siguió el camino.

_Sigues siendo odioso –dijo la castaña con tono firme- Se levantó con su mano semi vendada y siguió el camino.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Llegaron hasta la próxima planta pero un misterioso ruido capto la atención del rubio y se sobresaltó un poco. Siguió caminando y no le dio importancia, ella vio la planta y como pudo con su mano ya vendada, la agarro pero el mismo ruido que sintió el rubio también, la sobresalto.

_Has escuchado eso, ¿Qué ha sido? –dijo el-

_No lo sé, en el bosque hay muchos animales salvajes y criaturas horripilantes –dijo en tono temeroso-

_Deberíamos apurarnos Granger –dijo el rubio un poco asustado pero altanero- Draco tenia miedo pero no lo iba demostrar ante Granger

_Creo que deberíamos ir a ver que fue ese ruido –dijo la leona totalmente decidida –

_¿Acaso estás loca Granger? –dijo el rubio asustado- Anda apuremos no y vamos cuanto antes de aquí –agrego al final-

_Anda no seas cobarde Malfoy, no me digas que lo eres –dijo en tono burlón dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se escucho el ruido-

_Cállate Granger –soltó el rubio- ¡Hey espérame! –dijo siguiendo a la castaña-

Hermione se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, estaba un poco asustada pero no demostraría el miedo frente a un Malfoy.

_Granger, no te alejes mucho –dijo el rubio acercándose donde estaba la castaña- Hermione vio al rubio acercarse mientras una animal feroz se acercaba sigilosamente detrás del rubio.

_Cuidado Malfoy –dijo la castaña alertando al rubio-

Draco se dio vuelta y el animal mordió su brazo, lastimándolo y logrando que se cayera en la tierra.

Hermione se acercó al animal y con el hechizo Petrificus Totalus lo petrifico totalmente. Se acercó al rubio que gemía de dolor y con la poción para curar heridas, la coloco en su brazo y curo sus heridas con Díctamo.

Draco vio como la castaña lo curaba, sentía que su dolor se iba calmante producto de la poción. Sintio la tibieza de la mano de la castaña, una corriente eléctrica corría por su espalda y un sudor frio se dio en su espalda. Se sentía bien, sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente. El uno al otro se veían en ellos, sentían su miedos y preocupaciones, ambos parecían en un trance que ni la noción del tiempo tenían ambos.

Ella corto el contacto y termino de curar al rubio, se levantó y vio su rostro confundido. Ella empezó a tener un leve pero intenso dolor de cabeza, otra vez volvería recordar. Cayo al suelo por el dolor, Draco la vio y se acercó, quería agradecerle, debía hacerlo, ella le salvo la vida pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no tenía el coraje o tal vez se le inundaban de pensamientos en su mente sobre su estatus de sangre, su familia, la misión que tanto le preocupaba.

Se acercó hasta ella.

_Granger estas bien –dijo el rubio-

Ella se tocaba su cien, le dolía más que la mordedura de una mandrágora y recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

Flashback

…"Hermione junto a Harry y Ron salían al patio de Hogwarts, se dirigían a la casa de Hagrid para saber que le harian a BuckBeak, el animal que cuidaba Hagrid y que fue presentado en la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Magicas. Bajaba las escaleras, vio a Draco Malfoy observando junto a Crabbe y Nott detrás de una gigante piedra. Se acercaron a los chicos.

_Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo el rubio en tono altanero-

_Tu eres una miserable y despreciable cucaracha –dijo la castaña apuntando con su varita al rubio-

El rubio se estremeció y flaqueo ante el ataque de la chica, se mostró vulnerable de una manera sarcástica.

_No vale la pena Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo-

Hermione bajo la varita y volteo a ver a sus amigos. Draco la vio y se rio de forma burlona. Ella se dio vuelta y le metio un puñetazo en su pálida cara.

Draco se agarró y se cubrió la cara por el dolor que le produjo aquel golpe.

_Esta la pagaras sangre sucia –dijo el rubio alejándose del lugar junto a sus amigos- Hermione se rio y volvió a ver a sus amigos.

_¿Cómo estuve? –dijo la castaña soltando una risa-

_Eso fue sorprendente Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo- Hermione sonrió nuevamente y se marchó junto a sus amigos hacia la cabaña de semi gigante"…

Fin del Flashback

Hermione después de ese recuerdo se desmayó. Draco la vio y se encontraba pálida, esa noche estaba un poco frio ya que se acercaba el invierno.

_Granger, Granger ¡Despierta! –la zamarreo- Ella aun no reaccionaba. El rubio no sabía que hacer.

Tomo el bolo de la castaña y busco alguna opción para despertarla. Busco y busco pero no encontró ninguna, sus ideas se iban agotando pero se le ocurrió lo más loco que haría en s vida, ella es una sangre sucia pero debía ayudarla, no la iba a dejar ahí. Si su padre lo viera lo regañaría y lo desheredaba por ayudar a una sangre sucia y más si se trataba de Granger.

Tomo sus cosas y la de la castaña, la sostuvo y la coloco en su espalda. Camino sin rumbo. Se había olvidado el mapa que ella traía pero no se volvería nuevamente.

Vio un árbol y la dejo allí, siguió buscando en el bolso de la castaña y encontró una tienda de campaña, la abrió y la armo. En ella estaba equipada para cualquier urgencia. Tomo a la castaña en sus brazos, entro a la tienda y la recostó en la cama.

Ella parecía un ángel durmiendo. El, la contemplo sentado en una silla desde la mesa que estaba al costado de la cama.

Agarraba la cabeza y no podía creer lo que había hecho, ayudo a Hermione Granger. No entendía que era esa sensación que lo invadía cuando estaba con la castaña, que la deseaba, lo hacía desde ese día, en el tren, él se quedó hipnotizado con belleza.

Un día en la estación de trenes, vio aquella niña de cabello enmarañado y de ojos color miel, le causo intriga su personalidad y se decía que era es su entonces una niña muy inteligente. Con el pasar de los años ella lo superaba en todo, era una muy buena hechicera y a el eso le fastidiaba, la odiaba pero muy muy en el fondo la admiraba, no lo quería reconocer pero lo hacía.

Trataba de entenderlo pero más se sumía en sus pensamientos y en ellos, ella aparecía.

De apoco la castaña se iba despertando y balbucea palabras que no entendía. La vio allí tan débil, tan hermosa. Se golpeaba su cabeza y trataba de alejar esos pensamientos pero su corazón decía otra cosa.

_Malfoy … Mal..foy.. –logro decir la castaña y se volvió a dormir pesadamente-

El se dio cuenta que lo llamaba pero se quedó quieto en su lugar. Reacciono y se acercó hacia ella.

_Granger –la contemplo por un instante- y luego se fue a sentar nuevamente, estaba confundido.

Salió de la tienda, sentía que le faltaba aire y se puso a pensar que le diría su familia si supiera que ayudo a Granger, un sentimiento de culpa y temor lo invadió, su padre seguro lo regañaría y su madre sufrirá las consecuencias del Señor Tenebroso si el no cumplía su misión correctamente. Sus pensamientos se hicieron más molestos.

Entro nuevamente, la vio, ella aún seguía durmiendo y eso lo tranquilizaba.

_Granger, Granger ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estas mi alrededor? –se preguntaba el rubio- Él sabía que no debía sentirse débil y demostrar sus sentimientos, esa palabra no existía en su diccionario.

Busco en el bolso de la castaña y encontró un colchón, saco su varita y lo inflo. Se acostó y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña iba despertando pesadamente, no entendía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y logro divisar que no estaba durmiendo en su habitación de su sala común. Vio a Draco dormir sobre la bolsa de dormir, eso lo extraño porque al ser sangre pura y que su apellido fuera reconocido, no dormiría en un artefacto muggle.

_Ah mi cabeza me duele –exclamo la castaña-

Se levantó y se encontró que había dormido en la tienda de campaña que siempre llevaba en su bolso por alguna urgencia que se les presentara. Se sentó en la mesa aún estaba con la molestia sobre su cabeza, le daba un poco de vueltas, agarro su bolso y busco una poción para calmar los nervios.

El rubio dormía como un ángel pero dentro de su inconsciente rondaba el mismo sueño que de ser tan hermoso y relajador estando al lado de la chica que lo traía tan loco pasaba a una horrible pesadilla en donde se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy y era torturado por el Señor Tenebroso por no estar cumpliendo su misión y lo amenazaba en que lastimaría a su madre ya que su padre está en Azkaban.

Ante tal sueño empezó a balbucear y a sudar frio, la castaña lo noto y se acercó a ver qué es lo que le pasaba a Draco, ya que la noche anterior, había tenido otro recuerdo más del chico. Se acercó sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo pero su rostro sudaba demasiado y acerco su mano, fue como de un impulso que ni ella sabía por lo hacía, sintió el pálido rostro del rubio sudando y notaba que decía algo entre dientes mientras se retorcía entre sabanas.

A la castaña le extraño la situación así que no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió ir a buscar la misma poción para relajar los nervios así despertarlo del sueño pero una mano del rubio agarro la de la castaña y atrajo más y más a el aun estando dormido. Ella no reaccionaba así que se sentó al borde de la cama y lo vio que se tranquilizaba ante su contacto de manos.

El rubio entre un sollozo logro articular la palabra "Mama", despertó en seco, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y se sorprendio ante el contacto con la castaña, ella estaba sorprendida también asi que ambos se soltaron y el le pregunto.

_¿Que estás haciendo Granger? ¿Y por qué estabas tomada de mano?

_Ni siquiera yo se porque lo hice, aún tengo un leve dolor de cabeza.. y que rayos no sé por qué pero fuiste vos quien me agarro de la mano y me sentaste junto a ti –mascullo la joven mirando a sus ojos grises–

_¿Cómo puede ser? Yo tomarte de la mano, tendría que estar demasiado cuerdo o bastante borracho para hacerlo –dijo irónico el rubio-

La castaña ignoro su ironía, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa, buscaría algo para comer o prepararía el desayuno ya que la noche anterior no había comido nada. El hizo lo mismo y se levantó, se dirigió a la castaña, se extrañó por su desmayo y le pregunto.

_Granger ¿Por qué te has desmayado? ¿Acaso haz recordado algo? –dijo curioso sentando en una silla-

_Eso no te incumbe –dijo en tono firme la chica- Y no sé porque estoy hablando contigo.

Draco se quedó estático, la castaña actuaba un poco extraña y se preguntaba si ¿Lo volvió a recordar? o ¿Tuvo algún otro? La castaña si que era realmente interesante, lo sacaba de sus casillas pero porque aún seguía pensando en eso.

Se acercó hasta ella y la agarró del brazo no tan brusco, solo buscaba una respuesta.

_No me hables asi sangre sucia, y respóndeme a lo que pregunte –le dijo-

_Ya te he dicho que no interesa –dijo tratándose de zafar del rubio- El agarro con más fuerza.

_¡Suéltame idiota, me lastimas! –dijo la castaña aun agarrada del rubio- El no cedió y la tiro sobre la cama.

_¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loco! –Lo miro con ira- ¡Suéltame hurón!

_Te soltare si dejas de quejarte Granger –le dijo- Él no quería ser más agresivo, no quería tratarla así pero ella sí que era muy terca.

_Está bien te contare -cedió- pero por favor suéltame –le dijo- Ella pidiéndole algo sin pelear a Malfoy, sí que se volvería loca.

Ella lo vio a los ojos, no quería revelar lo que recordó.

_Anda dime –le dije sacándola del trance-

Al parecer él se dio cuenta que sus ojos hipnotizan a la chica, el como un Malfoy tenía a cualquier chica que quisiera pero ella era una sangre sucia, no sabía si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por la confianza de la chica.

_Está bien, ayer me dolía mucho mi cabeza, sentía que explotaba, pues si quieres saberlo tuve otro recuerdo tuyo –dijo la chica sollozando- El miro atónito ante las palabras de la chica.

_De verdad eso no me lo esperaba, realmente me preocupe por ti –dijo un poco desconcertado- Sabia que se arrepentiría de lo dijo. La castaña lo miro sorprendida con lágrimas en los ojos, el la abrazo cálidamente, sabía que estaba sintiendo algo por la castaña pero aun no lo asimilaba, los sentimientos para el no existen en su vida.

_Y tu dime ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo sorprendida- El solo aspiro el perfume de la castaña y luego le contesto.

_Eh..no..se..como...empezar.. –dijo tartamudeando y enmudeció- La miro y se sinceró con ella. Tengo una importante misión que cumplir, no te dire que es lo que tengo que hacer pero estar bajo esa presión me atormenta en pesadillas –termino de decir-

Hermione se quedó estática ante el relato del joven y lo volvió abrazar, sintió que el también tenía sentimientos y que fuera una serpiente rastrera lastimando y humillando a sus inferiores. El sintió su abrazo cálido y quedaron asi por varios minutos. Ella reacciono y le dijo.

_Debemos irnos, mis amigos y los tuyos deben estar preocupados –dijo la castaña- El, la vio y le dio una sonrisa sincera aun no podía creer que le dijera eso, ella era a su peor enemiga pero tuvo la necesidad y lo hizo. Estar con ella era algo inexplicable.

Salieron de la tienda, no comieron nada, deberían dirigirse al castillo ya que sus amigos debían estar preocupados. Desarmaron la tienda y ella lo guardo en su bolso.

Caminaron y caminaron sin rumbo alguno, ella perdió el mapa del Bosque hasta que un ruido la sobresalto.

_¿Has escuchado eso? –dijo el-

_Si, lo he oído –dijo la chica-

Se acercaron de a poco y descubrió al hipogrifo que cuidaba Hagrid, el estaba escondido en el bosque. Ella lo reconoció.

_BuckBeak, aquí estas –dijo acercándose a la criatura- El rubio lo vio con un rostros de horror

_¿Qué haces Granger? –le dijo- ¿Puede lastimarte? El preocupándose por ella, no podía creerlo. El no quiere admitir que se preocupa por ella.

_Ven, no te hará nada –le dijo ella- Agarro del brazo del rubio y lo acerco al hipogrifo. El temblaba y vio a la criatura.

Unos pasos se escucharon, un hombre semi gigante los vio.

_Hermione, Malfoy ahí están, no saben lo preocupados que me tenían, en el castillo están preocupado por ustedes–le dijo el semi gigante y vio al hipogrifo- BuckBeak, ahí estas mi criatura –dijo algo emocionado-

_¡Hagrid! Por fin apareces –le dijo viendo al hombre- Nos hemos perdido y pasamos la noche aquí, fue algo demasiado extraño –le dijo la castaña-

_Menos mal que están bien, anda vámonos –le dijo el hombre- Vio al hipogrifo y decidió dejarlo en el bosque. Le dolió su decisión.

Caminaron hasta el castillo, ya que Hagrid conocía el camino. Al llegar el rubio vio por última vez a la castaña y desapareció en los pasillos hasta las mazmorras.

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

_Hermione, ya estás aquí, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿No te ha pasado nada? –dijo el pelinegro preocupado- Ginny miro a su amiga y la abrazo. Ron bajo de las habitaciones y vio a la castaña. Aun que aun no lo recordaba, el se alegro por ver a su amiga nuevamente.

Abrazos y ánimos por parte de los leones se hacían presente ante la castaña que se alegro de ver a sus compañeros y amigos de casa.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin..

_Draquito, ¿estás bien? –dijo con voz chillona Pansy abrazándolo-

_Draco, ya estás de vuelta –le dijo Blaise- ¿Cómo estás? Sé que estuviste con la sangre sucia -rio- y Pansy lo miro con furia.

_Estoy bien, solo quiero que me dejen solo –dijo zafándose de la pelinegra-

_Está bien Draquito, ve a descansar –dijo Pansy- Blaise carcajeo y se sentó en el sillón.

El rubio se dirigió a la habitación, estaba realmente cansado. Se fue al baño y se tomó una ducha, el día estaba muy lindo, era día sábado así que salió, puso una bata de color verde esmeralda y decidió descansar.

Se recostó sobre su cama, y trato de dormir pero en sus pensamientos solo estaba una persona: Hermione Granger

¿Creo que estoy enamorado de esa sangre sucia? No podía negar que ella hermosa pero algo testaruda y eso le encantaba –se dijo así mismo- y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo12: "¡Hey, escúchame!… Gracias"

Paso una semana, Hermione y Draco no se han visto como solían hacerlo, ni hablado, ya que esa misma no tuvo rondas juntos entre ambas casas, en las clases solo se veían desde lejos.

Hermione ya tuvo otro recuerdo del rubio, de que lo odia es seguro pero las actitudes del el, la tienen confundida.

Ese viernes era el partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin, Ron uno de sus amigos, jugaba como guardián, ya que le gano el puesto a MacLaggen, otro compañero de su casa. Esa sería la oportunidad para ver de nuevo al rubio, debía agradecerle por lo que hizo anteriormente en el bosque.

No encontraba la forma, no es que fuera tímida ni nada pero su espíritu del leona no se lo permitiría, él fue muy grosero con ella todos estos años, eso le dolía profundamente. Pero su actitud debía ser agradecida. Lo que se preguntaba es ¿Cómo lo haría?

El partido comenzaba en 15 minutos, los leones y las leonas ya estaba en sus gradas esperando a que saliera el equipo de Gryffindor. La castaña estaba junto a Neville y Luna apoyando a sus amigos ya que jugaban con sus dichosos enemigos contra la casa de las serpientes.

En las gradas contrarias, las serpientes esperaban ansiosos al equipo de Slytherin.

Empezó el juego, anuncio la voz.

El juego empezó de la mano de una leona que se dirigía para los aros de Slytherin, cuando una de las serpientes golpea contra la chica, ella pierde su estabilidad y cae de su escoba, un murmuro de rabia se escuchó por parte de las gradas de Gryffindor. Mientras tantos las serpientes gritaban y cantaban una canción dirigida especialmente al guardián de Gryffindor: Ronald Weasley.

El juego transcurrió con anotaciones de los leones y otras por parte de las serpientes. Harry seguía siendo el buscador, el detecto la snitch dorada, la siguió y siguió hasta que un intento de levantarse de sus escoba, logro atraparla logrando así el triunfo por parte de la casa de Gryffindor. Las serpientes bufaban por el resultado.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, se escuchaban ánimos y festejos por el debut de Ron en el campo de Quiddicht y por el partido ganado. Lavender Brown, una joven de 16 años, estuvo alentando a Ron desde que supo que estaría en el equipo, ella estaba enamorada de él. Se acercó, lo vio a los ojos y lo beso. Un grito por parte de los leones se escuchaba inundando toda la sala.

Harry y Hermione veían a su amigo feliz por el triunfo del partido. Ella aunque no recordara a Ron, sentía que lo quería con unos sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Ella vio la escena y se le reprimo el corazón, no sabía muy bien porque pero unas ganas enormes de llorar y salió rápidamente de la sala.

Harry se percató de la situación de la castaña pero no quiso intervenir, creyó que necesitaba estar sola.

En uno de los pasillos, una castaña se encontraba sentada en un escalón, sollozaba muy dolida, no quería pensar en lo que había visto, no sabía porque se sentía así pero ella estaba lastimada por la actitud de Ron con Lavender.

Theodore Nott, aun un poco desconcertado por el resultado del partido, salió de su sala común. No soportaba escuchar quejas de sus compañeros de casa.

Se dirigía a la biblioteca, debía adelantar algunos trabajos para las materias que le gustaba y estudiaba gustoso por ello. Antes de ir a la biblioteca, quería ir a las cocinas a comer algo ya que tenía hambre.

Camino, camino y un llanto de una joven le llamo la atención. No sabía de donde provenía, así que se acercaba de apoco para escuchar claramente de dónde provenía ese sollozo.

Bajo un pequeño pasadizo bajando una escalera redonda y la vio. Era ella, Hermione Granger, lloraba y no entendía porque. No sabía si acercarse o no porque le tenía un poco de desconfianza a la actitud de la castaña. La castaña escucho unos pasos y disminuyo su llanto.

_¡Sal, quien quiera que seas! –dijo la castaña-

Theodore reacciono y se acercó a la castaña sin asustarla y le pregunto preocupado.

_No te preocupes Granger, mi intención no era asustarte –le dijo mientras se sento a su lado-

_Perdón, no sabías que eras vos –dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa fingida- Ella no estaba de ánimos pero sabía que él no era como las demás serpientes que la molestaban o eso pensaba.

_Dime ¿porque lloras Granger? –Dijo el chico- Ella lo vio y cedió a la pregunta.

_Dime ¿Nunca te has enamorado? –dijo ella- Él se sorprendió por la pregunta de la castaña

_Pues nunca me puesto a pensar en eso –dijo en tono seguro- La castaña lo vio y agacho su cabeza no quería seguir llorando pero su corazón sentía que debía seguir descargándose.

El no sabía si estaba enamorado o sentía una atracción por la castaña, al principio quería que Granger estuviera con el para joder a su maldito amigo pero viéndola así realmente estaba muy desanimada por alguien. La vio y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Le tomo de la mano y le dijo.

_Tranquila Hermione –le dijo por su nombre de pila- Todo estará bien, no sé por quién estas así pero no te sientas mal.

Ella lo miro y lo abrazo, sintió su pecho y el aroma de su perfume. El por su parte correspondio al abrazo de la castaña y jugaba con los rizos de la misma. Quedaron asi por un tiempo. Ella de una manera u otra se sentía bien abrazada a aquel chico de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto en la sala de Menesteres…

Draco busco la sala de Menesteres, era un lugar tranquilo para estar solo además no quería pensar en nada, la misión lo tenía en una gran bajo presión por parte de su familia y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Debía buscar un gran armario, que conectaba con una de las tiendas, Borgin y Burkes, que vendía objetos extraños utilizados para la magia negra y que se encontraba en el callejón Knockturn.

Busco y busco hasta que un sonido que provino dentro del armario capto su atención, se acercó y saco la gran espesa mata que lo cubría y allí estaba la pareja exacta del armario Evanescente, era lo que estaba buscando, trato de repararlo ya que era de gran ayuda para su misión en que en algunos meses debía realizarse sin inconveniente alguno.

Una vez encontrado aquel armario, decidió sentarse en un banco que había cerca de él, un sentimiento de inseguridad apareció y sentía que si fracasaba, su familia seria el blanco perfecto del Señor Tenebroso. Empezó a sollozar lentamente.

Muchos creían que tenía un corazón de piedra, pero no era asi, el tenia sentimientos solo que el no los admitía ya que la crianza de su padre hizo que los dejara, que no existieran en su vida.

Termino de hacerlo y salió de la Sala de Menesteres, necesitaba dormir pero sus pensamientos cambiaron y ella apareció. Hace días que no se hablaban pero debía agradecerle por lo que hizo anteriormente en el Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que no debía rebajarse a una sangre sucia pero el sentía que su" estado de relación estaba mejorando" o eso pensaba el, ella lo confundía cada día mas.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo de Hogwarts…

Hermione y Nott se separaron de aquel abrazo. El, la invito a l cocina para tomar algo pero ella decidió irse a su sala común probablemente ya los leones ya estarían en sus respectivas camas y no quería que Filch los descubriera y los mandara a castigar con Macgonagall y en el caso de el con Snape. Se despidieron y ella camino hasta su sala común, no podía creer que Nott la abrazara y la consolara por la situación de Ron, sumida en sus pensamientos choco contra alguien. No logro ver bien quien era ya que el pasillo era algo oscuro.

_Fíjate por donde vas Granger –dijo el rubio- Ella reconoció la voz y decidió no darle importante porque de seguro el ya la insultaría pero aún no se sentía bien para responderle.

_Porque no te fijas vos por donde caminas Malfoy –dijo Hermione- ella reconoció su voz y decidió irse a su sala.

_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –dijo el atacándola- No quería hacerlo pero de esa forma la sacaría de sus casillas.

_Como digas hurón –dijo la castaña- lo vio y se fue caminando lentamente hasta su sala.

Draco ante la actitud de la chica, la siguió y la toma del brazo no tan brusco y le dijo con tono seguro.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:"Aunque no confíes en mi ¡déjame ayudarte!"

_¡Hey escúchame! –dijo el viendo como los ojos miel de ella se desprendía una lagrima– Gracias… -articulo al final- ella lo vio sorprendida ante el agradecimiento del rubio.

Hermione se estática las palabras del rubio, no podía creer que escuchara esas palabras de Draco Malfoy. El, la abrazo suavemente apoyando su cabeza sobre sus hombros, el corazón latía rápido en ambos jóvenes.

Su abrazo le culminaba una templada calidez, el chico soltó una lagrima, deshizo el abrazo muy despacio, la miro a los ojos, ella estaba confundida por esa reacción, la tomo lentamente y poso un tierno beso en sus finos labios. Miles de sensaciones se produjeron en ellos.

Ella se sentía como si su cuerpo no estuviera, su alma y corazón no rechazaban el beso. El estaba calmo pero un cosquilleo lo envolvía en sus pensamientos, estaba besando nuevamente a Hermione Granger, a la persona que odiaba por tener sangre sucia y ser hija de muggles, trato de alejar esos pensamientos y quiso profundizar el beso.

Ella sintió la lengua del rubio, estaba desesperada por ese beso y con suma lentitud cedió. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, sintieron todo su deseo en ese mismo instante. Ambos se besaban, solo el tiempo giraba en ellos.

A lo lejos de aquel pasillo, una mirada de unos ojos verdes veía la escena con sigilo.

Cortaron el beso por falta de respiración, ella lo vio a los ojos, el mostraba tranquilidad. Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla.

_Mal..Malfoy –tartamudeaba– ¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo confundida–

El no articulo palabra alguna, vio como la castaña se sentía perdida en sus pensamientos y se alejó dejándola sola en ese pasillo.

Hermione se tocó sus labios, aun sentía la fricción de aquel beso. Aun confundida camino hasta su sala común para acostarse, su cabeza le dolía, ella presentía que recordaría pero no ese beso la dejo así.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor…

Harry se encontraba frente a la chimenea tratando de leer un libro y descifrar que era eso del "Príncipe Mestizo". Ginny se acercó al el y le ofrecio un poco de jugo de calabaza.

_Aun sigues con ese libro –dijo Ginny tratando de quitárselo–

_¡No Ginny, no! –dijo Harry zafándose del mismo-

Hermione dijo la contraseña y paso por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, vio a Harry y Ginny hablando así que decidió no acercase a ellos. Caminaba sumamente con su cabeza perdida, si que ese beso la puso asi hasta que la voz de Harry la trajo de nuevo con los pies a la tierra.

_Hermione –llamo Harry–

_¿Que pasa Harry? –dijo curiosa–

_Debo preguntarte algo pero no ahora. Tiene que ser en privado, luego te avisare. –espeto el pelinegro-

_Está bien Harry, iré a dormir mi cabeza esta que explota –dijo cansada-

_¡Buenas Noches Hermy! –Dijeron al unísono-

Harry y Ginny siguieron en la sala común, ya era tarde así que no tardarían en irse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Hermione se puso su pijama para dormir y se recostó en su cama. Por Merlín que día había tenido, primeramente vio a Ron y Lavender besándose, luego Draco le agradecía y le dio un beso, uno que nunca olvidaría, quien diría que aquel chico le robaría un beso nuevamente, si se sintió así con el primero ahora con el segundo estaba aún más confundida, no entendía al rubio completamente.

Y finalmente le intrigaba lo que Harry quería hablar con ella, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y rendida cayo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días pasaban rápido y a Harry se le dificultaba hablar con su amiga, ya que Ron o Ginny se interponían entre sus charlas. Ambos pertenecían al Club de las Eminencias, y el profesor Slughorn propuso un baile ya que se acercaban las fechas navideñas.

Era día jueves, los jóvenes se encontraban en una gran cena que preparo el profesor. Hermione fue invitada al igual que Harry. El profesor charlaba animadamente con sus alumnos.

_Herms ya han pasado varios días y no he podido hablar con vos –dijo Harry mientras comía el helado de chocolate- Hermione se quedó muda, aun no sabía que es lo que su amigo quería hablar con el.

_Si lo se Harry, hemos estado ocupados haciendo nuestros deberes, los ensayos para los profesores –dijo la castaña- Además ya se acerca Navidad y me gustaría pasarla con mi familia, no sé si iré a la Madriguera, estoy dolida con Ron y creo que eso lo sabes, aunque aún no lo recuerde siento que lo quiero pero he sido lastimada –agrego apenada-

_Está bien Herms, ya encontraremos un tiempo para hablar –dijo el pelinegro animándola- Hermione le sonrió.

Un chico del otro lado de la mesa, MacLaggen para ser precisos, el estaba atraído por la castaña y no le quitaba el ojo de encima provocando así el nerviosismo de ella.

La charla se cortó cuando una joven pelirroja entro al salón en donde dicha cena fue realizada por el profesor.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y vio a Ginny, tenía un poco los ojos llorosos. La vio y se sentó, de seguro camino a la sala común hablaría con ella.

_Ha estado llorando pero ¿Por qué será? –dijo curiosa la castaña mientras come su helado-

_No lo se, ya hablare con ella –dijo Harry preocupado-

La cena termino animadamente, Harry se quedó hablando con el profesor y Hermione y Ginny salieron hacia la sala común.

_Dime Ginny por que estabas llorando ¿Te ha pasado algo? –dijo la castaña-

_Hermy, estoy confundida –dijo la pelirroja-

_¿Pero qué ha pasado? –dijo ella-

_No sé cómo empezar –lo dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos azules-

 **Flaskback**

…" **Ginny se despedía de Ginny de Dean, ya que terminaron su relación. Ella estaba enamorada de Harry y esa noche en la Sala de Menesteres, afianzo su amor y empezaron a salir.**

 **Caminaba por el pasillo y un joven moreno la tomo de la mano y la estampo contra la pared.**

 **_Suéltame Zabinni –dijo la pelirroja zafándose del agarre-**

 **_Linda pelirroja, sabes que te deseo –dijo el con mirada picarona-**

 **_Cállate estúpido y suéltame –dijo furiosa Ginny-**

 **_Pelirroja, siento ganas de besarte, me estas volviendo loco, te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo el con una sonrisa triunfante- Pero estas con San Potter y le lo estropea todo –dijo con semblante bajo-**

 **_En tus sueños maldito –dijo tratando de soltarse del brazo de moreno- Zabinni no dio el brazo a torcer y agarro la otra mano de la pelirroja y pego sus labios a los de ella.**

 **Sus labios eran suaves y la intensidad del beso era feroz, sus lenguas se encontraban, Ginny cedió el beso y lo beso con la misma intensidad y desesperación del moreno.**

 **Reacciono y lo soltó bruscamente dejando a un Zabinni confundido. Ella sabía que estaba con Harry y no lo engañaría pero por otro lado su mente la dejo excitada y quería continuarlo, ¿porque el moreno la dejo asi? Lo miro a los ojos una vez más y salió corriendo dirigiéndose al salón del profesor Slughorn.**

 **No podía creer lo que había hecho, se recriminaba a sí misma y soltaba varias lágrimas"…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **_** Y eso fue lo que paso Hermy, me siento como si fuera una mierda con Harry –dijo entre lagrima la pelirroja-

_No te preocupes Ginny, encontraras una solución a todo esto. Harry debe saber la verdad, no se lo tomara bien que digamos pero no merece ser engañado –dijo la castaña calmando a su amiga-

Hermione abrazo a su amiga y ella le correspondió limpiando sus lágrimas, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Harry que ambas jóvenes se soltaron del abrazo y rieron con complicidad.

_Chicas, vamos juntos a la sal común –dijo Harry-

_Vamos –dijeron las jóvenes-

Los jóvenes Gryffindors caminaban hasta su sala común hasta que la castaña se dio cuenta de que dejo su abrigo en el salón del profesor.

_Chicos olvide mi abrigo, adelántense iré a buscarlo –dijo la castaña volviéndose en sentido contrario-

_Hermione pero el profesor ya debe estar durmiendo –le dijo el unísono- pero la castaña ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Caminaba apresuradamente y un brazo la tomo y la atrajo hacia el, ambos entraron a un aula vacía.

_¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –dijo la castaña con furia- Reconoció el aroma a Menta y supo que era Malfoy.

_Te soltare pero no grites Granger –dijo el rubio soltando suavemente-

_¿Qué quieres ahora hurón? –dijo con desdén-

_Quería verte –bajo la mirada y se quedó callado – No sabía porque dio eso.

Hermione se quedó muda pero largo una risa por lo bajo.

_No me digas, no quieras jugar conmigo –dijo en tono firme- Soy una sangre sucia y debo darte asco –agrego al final-

_No quiero jugar con vos Granger –dijo respondiéndole a la misma altura que ella- No me das asco al contrario quiero pedirte una tregua, sé que todos estos años he sido un mostrou con vos, asi que ¡perdóname! –dijo arrepentido-

_No te creo, nunca confiare en una sucia serpiente –dijo en tono serio- Las palabras hirieron al rubio, el, la agarro nuevamente y la acerco más a él.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

_Aunque no confíes en mí, ¡déjame ayudarte!

Hermione se quedó de piedra, sentía el aroma que desprendía el joven y el débil calor que salía en una respiración algo agitada.

_No me dirás nada –dijo el rubio sacándola del trance-

_Ayudarme –dijo confundida

Hermione no sabía porque Draco se comportaba de esa forma con ella. Realmente ¿Ha cambiado?, no eso no puede ser. Él siempre fue grosero con ella.

El rubio al no recibir respuesta de su repentina pregunta, la abrazo y le dijo nuevamente.

_Hermione –la llamo por su nombre de pila- ¡Me preocupo por vos! Y la beso suavemente. Ella correspondió y se olvidó de todo, ese rubio la hacía sentirse como fuera de este mundo y también se olvidó de ir a buscar el abrigo al salón del profesor Slughorn.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 15: "Sueños reales"

_¿Ayudarme? –dijo confundida-

_No me respondas ahora, esperare tu respuesta –dijo el rubio dejándola sola en el aula-

Parpadeo varias veces y no podía creer que una vez mas Draco la haya besado e incluso le haya ofrecido su ayuda, salió del aula y de dirigió a su sala común, ni se percató de ir a buscar su abrigo.

Llego a su sala común y se dirigió a su habitación. Se recostó, estaba algo atónita por el suceso pero sus pensamientos se alejaron y se durmió plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, la castaña se despertó. Los rayos del sol ya se colaban por la ventana, decidió ir a darse una ducha.

Salió y se fue a buscar su uniforme, solo coloco y bajo a la sala común. Aún era temprano así que decidió leer un libro de "Pociones" pero no en la sala sino en un lugar más tranquilo.

Salió a los jardines, la brisa era fresca, faltaba un mes para que se aproximara el invierno. Se acercó a uno de los árboles y se sentó cómodamente en el pasto como si estuviera recién podado. Se sumió rápidamente en el libro.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…

Varias serpientes ya se habían levantado, el rubio se despertó agitado y sudaba frio. Otra vez como cada noche tenía esa pesadilla.

…"Siempre veía a una castaña recostaba sobre un árbol, con libro en su regazo durmiendo tranquilamente, se sento junto a ella y todo la atmosfera se le hacía pacifica estando a su lado pero de pronto todo se volvía negro y risas a lo lejos se escuchaban y como los gritos de "Sangre Sucias y Mestizos" eran terriblemente torturados por los mortifagos, por supuesto con las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. El no soportaba escuchar la voz débil de la castaña siendo torturada"…

Se levantó rápidamente, necesitaba una buena ducha asi que se dirigió al baño. Al salir, se colocó su uniforme y salió directo a su sala, sumido en sus pensamientos salió al patio del colegio, en abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo ahí.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que había, una suave brisa fresca de otoño, lo estremeció. Realmente necesitaba aire libre y maldecía para adentro, no estaba seguro de hacer la misión pero por el bien de su familia debía hacerla si o si, o seria torturado por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Miro a su alrededor una melena no tan desordenada le capto su atención, al instante se dio cuenta que era Granger y se preguntaba así mismo.

_¿Qué es lo que está haciendo la Sangre Sucia tan temprano levantada?. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, quería pegarle un buen susto. Llego hasta ella y la vio durmiendo con su respiración suave y un minimo de tiritones de su cuerpo se hacían presente por el frio de la mañana.

El no lo podía creer, ella estaba tan tranquila durmiendo, como en aquel sueño. Aun creía que era algo irreal, se quedó boquiabierto, se veía tan sumisa, tan débil y su piel emanaba ese aroma a vainilla que tanto lo traía loco asi que dejo sus pensamientos de lado y de apoco se acercó a ella.

Con su mano le toco la mejilla sonrosada de la castaña, se preguntaba.

_¿Estaba tan suave como en aquel sueño?

Se sentó a su lado un poco confundido, ella se movió un poco y se aferró al rubio. El respiraba agitadamente y su corazón daba vuelcos.

El, la vio dormida, su respiración seguía suave. No podía creer que su sueño fuera tan real pero a su mente llego como un pantallazo, el incidente que ocurría en s mansión y sobre las torturas a la sangre sucia y mestizos.

La contemplo por unos segundos más y se desprendió de ella muy despacio para no despertarla.

Se alejó mientras su corazón latía muy rápido, un tanto confundido la diviso hasta entrar al colegio nuevamente, no le apetecia desayunar.

Se fue directamente a la torre de Astronomía, ahí el estaría mas tranquilo y lejos de ella.

_ ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco por Granger? Estoy siendo vulnerable cuando estosy cerca de ella, cada vez que la pienso. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué siento esto? –se preguntaba a si mismo-

Una vos interior reacciono al instante por aquellas preguntas.

_"Te lo diría pero jamás lo admitirás" –dijo su conciencia-

_Cállate –dijo un poco enojado- No me molestes ahora.

_Jamás lo harás –dijo aquella voz-

_¿Hacer qué? –se preguntaba confundido-

_Estar con Granger, ella te trae loco con tan solo estar a su lado por más que la hagas enojar, siempre su aroma y un gesto de ella te tendrá así –dijo desafiándolo-

_¿Estar con Granger? -dijo el curioso- ¿Es que no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella? Se supone que debo odiarla

_Pero no lo haces ¿o ni? Sé muy bien lo que tiene así –dijo ella-

_Claro que lo hago, la odio pero porque me siento asi –dijo desaminado-

_Mi querido Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y de un apellido respetado por todo el mundo mágico. Lo que tienes y sientes es AMOR –dijo-

_ ¿AMOR? Eso nunca, es un sentimiento para débiles –dijo regañando a su conciencia- ¿Amor por Granger? –se quedo pensando-

_Draco estás enamorado pero no quieres admitirlo. Es por eso que sientes asi cuando estas cerca de ella, sus miradas, sus gestos y aroma te vuelven loco –dijo ella-

_¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez! –dijo con ira- Ni hasta mi propia conciencia me ayuda a relajarme.

_Solo espero que sepas lo que haces y que admitas de una buena vez que Granger está lentamente descongelando tu corazón de hielo –le dijo tono triunfante-

Bajo de la torre y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Debía buscarla pero no sabría cómo decirle lo que sentía o tal vez no pero debía verla nuevamente, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Entro pero no la vio, se frustro un poco y se fue a la mesa de las serpientes. Ella aun a lo mejor estaba en el los patios del colegio.

Mientras tanto en los patios de Hogwarts…

_Hermione, Hermione –dijo Neville mirándola mientras dormía la castaña-

La castaña de apoco se fue despertando, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida, sabe tuvo una noche complicada y no lograba bien conciliar el sueño.

_Nev..Neville –dijo entre dormida-

_Hermione has despertado, ¿Cómo te has quedado dormida en el patio? ¿Has estado leyendo pociones? –Dijo curioso el joven-

_No he podido dormir muy anoche, así que salí y me senté a leer y de un momento a otro me quede dormida. Si estaba leyendo Pociones –dijo ella levantándose-

_Ven vamos, debemos ir a desayunar –dijo Neville-

_Si –asintio la castaña-

_Dime ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? –dijo ella-

_Pues venia del aula de Herbologia y justo pase nuevamente por los jardines y te vi durmiendo plácidamente –dijo el joven-

_Ah si -rio-

Ambos jóvenes entraron al gran comedor, mientras unos ojos grises divisaron la figura de la castaña siguiéndola con la vista hasta que ella se sentó. Ella charlaba animadamente con sus amigos.

Draco vio esa escena así que conjuro un papel con algo escrito.

Granger:

Te veo en la Sala de Menesteres a las 8, se puntual.

D.M

La castaña vio como un papel volaba sobre ella, así que lo agarro rápidamente para que sus amigos no estuvieran preguntando después.

Leyó y se extrañó un poco ¿acaso se volvió loco Malfoy? ¿Por qué le había mandado ese papel? Lo arrugo y lo tiro pero sin antes de responderle por el mismo medio.

Malfoy:

¡Púdrete idiota!

H.G

El leyó el papel y se sorprendió, rio por la bajo y le mando otro mensaje.

Granger:

Sé que iras, sé que hago falta.

D.M

Ella lo leyó y tiro el papel nuevamente, se rio y desde su lugar le dio una mirada fulminante al rubio en la mesa de las serpientes.

El sonrió triunfante.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: "Confesiones"

Las clases estaban por empezar y ella se dirigió junto a sus amigos a la clase de Transformación que compartían con Ravenclaw.

El día paso normal, no vio al rubio en todo el día pero su mente estaba pendiente por aquel encuentro con el.

_ ¿Debería ir o no? –se preguntaba a si misma- No sabía que hacer ya que a las 9 empezaban las rondas de prefectos.

Llego la noche, ella estaba en su sala común resolviendo el trabajo de Pociones, ya que era bastante largo así que acudió a ir a la biblioteca.

Sonó la campanada de la entrada de Hogwarts dando las 8 de la noche, ella sabía que Draco la esperaría en la Sala de Menesteres. Pensó que primero iría a la biblioteca a buscar información para Pociones y si le quedaba tiempo iría a la Sala de Menesteres.

Llego a la biblioteca y busco en uno de los pasillos un enorme y pesado libro lo que necesitaba. El tiempo paso y eran las 9 de la noche, sabía que empezarían las rondas y les tocaban con Hufflepuff.

Salió rápidamente y llego a la torre de prefectos. La profesora les dio la orden de comenzar las rondas, en donde y con quienes les tocaría.

A ella le toco con Susan Bones, se conocían desde el primer curso. Salieron charlando animadamente hasta las mazmorras y terminarían en la torre de Ravenclaw.

Al empezar su ronda, una de las jóvenes, para ser más precisos la alumna de Hufflepuff se dirigió hacia las mazmorras y Hermione hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Debían encontrarse en el mismo lugar en donde empezaron la ronda.

Bajo por el quinto piso hasta llegar al baño de los prefectos, seguía caminado y una gran puerta se apareció ante ella. Supo que era la Sala de Menesteres y de un salto se le vino a la mente su encuentro con Malfoy, así que entro de curiosa.

Camino y una voz ronca la asusto, al voltease lo vio ahí sentado sobre un sillón cómodamente con una copa de Whisky de Fuego.

_¡Hasta que decides aparecerte Granger! –dijo en tono serio- Te dije que fueras puntual

_Porque ha de venir estuve en la biblioteca y ahora estoy en plena ronda de prefectos –dijo en tono seguro-

_Si estabas tan ocupada ¿Por qué has venido? –rio sarcásticamente-

_Mmmm…-tartamudeaba- So...lo…te...nía curiosidad de saber que querías cuando me mandaste ese papel esta mañana –dijo afirmando su voz

_Olvídalo, ya estás aquí –dijo el-

_¿Qué quieres? –dijo curiosa-

_Creo que ya lo sabes –dijo levantándose del sillón-

_Ah, sí. Ya recordé ¿Quieres ayudarme? Te diré dos cosas: Una que te odio con toda el alma y aceptar tu ayuda es una locura y la otra que aunque no confié en ti creo que estas siendo sincero –dijo con tono seguro-

El rubio no sabía que decir y se acercó a ella de manera peligrosa.

_De que me odia, eso lo sé; de que no confíes en mí también lo sé pero de que estoy siendo sincero, eso lo tomare como un cumplido –dijo con una sonrisa altanera-

_En caso de que aceptara tu ayuda ¿Cómo harás para ayudarme? –dijo poniéndose nerviosa– Él se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

_Creo que lo sabrás muy pronto –dijo el acercando más y más a sus labios-

_No debería esperar demasiado –dijo ella en tono atrevido- El hacía que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Reacciono y lo alejo un poco, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

El no dio el brazo a torcer y después de varias copas de Whisky de Fuego, se volvió a acercar a ella. Lo volvía loco su mirada, su aroma todo lo que estaba alrededor se perdía en su mente y tenía el deseo de besarla nuevamente. Estaba jugando con fuego para ser más específicos y temía quemarse.

Ella estaba nerviosa no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo pero el simplemente el, la ponía así. Sus rostros se volvieron acercarse, se dejaban llevar por el deseo que los consumía por dentro.

Hermione realmente estaba confundida, ¿porque la ponía así el rubio? Ya no soportaba mas, los labios de Draco le daba una sensación que antes nunca había sentido Y le dijo inconscientemente.

_No juegues con fuego –dijo ella- No quieras quemarte –agrego al final-

_Si es contigo me quemo lo que sea –dijo el rubio-

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, el deseo de ambos lo consumía y de la única forma de saciarlo era estando juntos. El besaba sus labios y bajo a su cuello. Besaba cada parte del fino cuello, ella gemía. Ese deseo se apodero de ambos logrando que se recostaran en el sillón, el rubio poso su mano debajo de la falda haciendo estremecer mas a la castaña.

Ella abrió su camisa y admiro el bello cuerpo bien formado del joven y empezó a besarlo, Draco se excitaba más y su amigo ya empezaba a levantarse.

A ella en su mente pasaban millones de imágenes y un leve dolor en su cabeza detuvo los besos por parte de ella, él se percató y dejo de besarla, su deseo se estaba saciando pero no era el suficiente, quería más.

Ella gimió ante el leve dolor, el solo se recostó y la vio con desdén. Estaban llegando a un terreno que no sabían que explorarían.

_¿Estas bien Granger? –pregunto el-

_Si, eso creo –dijo ella confundida- Reacciono y vio un poco su pelo revuelto y la camisa del rubio abierta.

_¿Que estoy haciendo? –Dijo ella atónita-

_Nos hemos dejado llevar por el deseo Granger –dijo el viéndola- Ella se levantó y se acomodó un poco su uniforme.

Ella se alejó un poco y le pregunto.

_¿Yo vine para ver qué querías? –hizo un silencio- Y termine besándote y casi… –no logro terminar- Que el rubio se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Ella correspondió y se dio cuenta de una cosa: Ella estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy a pesar de que el fuera grosero con ella, en estos últimos meses, el, ha sido de manera "amable y sincera con ella".

Ambos seguían abrazados y no tenían ni la más remota idea de la noción del tiempo.

Ella deshizo el abrazo y lo miro.

_¿Porque eres así conmigo? –Dijo la castaña- El solo hizo una media sonrisa de lado.

_No lo sé Granger –dijo en tono seguro- Pero cuando estoy contigo me siento otra persona –le dijo mirándola a los bello ojos miel- ¿Qué me has hecho para estar así?

_Yo debo preguntarte lo mismo –dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas-

El no articulo palabra alguna.

_No sé qué es lo que siento ahora mismo cuando estoy contigo –dijo algo nervioso-

_Ni yo tampoco, creo que ambos estamos confundidos –dijo algo nerviosa-

Ambos se quedaron el silencio.

_Yo creo…que debería irme –dijo ella- El la vio alejarse y se apresuró a tomarla de la mano y decirle.

_No te vayas Hermione –le dijo por su nombre de pila- Ella se quedó estática y se voltio a verlo.

_Di..me.. qué..sientes …por ..mi –dijo tartamudeando y perdiéndose en el mar gris del joven-

_Hermione –hizo un silencio- Creo que estoy enamorado de vos –se calló y bajo su mirada al suelo-

Ella no podía creer ver a Draco tan vulnerable y que se confesara de esa manera. Ella lo vio y lo abrazo.

El correspondió su abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña.

Ella le susurró al oído.

_A mí también me gustas, aún sigo confundida… El sonrió y se aferró más a ella.

Se miraron cara a cara y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en ambos. El, la tomo de la mano y se sentaron en el cómodo sillón.

Ambos abrazados y más enamorados que nunca hasta que ella recordó que estaba haciendo las rondas y que su compañera estaría preocupada por ella.

_Debo irme Draco –lo llamo por su nombre de pila- Susan estará preocupada porque no estaré en el lugar de encuentro al finalizar la ronda –dijo al final-

_¡No te vayas! –la aferro más a el- ¡Quédate conmigo! –le dijo- Le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

_Pero –no la dejo terminar y la beso de nuevo-

_Busca alguna escusa, ya que eres la mejor del colegio, alguna se te ocurrirá –dijo en tono burlón-

_¡No seas estúpido! –nuevamente no la dejo terinar y la beso tiernamente-

_A veces creo que eres –se callo- No dire nada –se rio-

_¿Soy qué? –dijo desafiándolo-

La paz ya se habría acabado.

_No diré nada –dijo el acercándose a la mesa- Vertió sobre dos copas un poco de whisky de fuego, una de ellas se la entrego a la castaña.

_¿Quieres? –le acerco una copa-

_No bebo –dijo sentándose en el sillon-

_Vamos no seas aguafiestas –dijo el- Ella lo vio desafiante y tomo de mala gana la copa.

_Está bien tomare –llevando la copa a la boca- Ahh esto es muy fuerte, sírveme más –dijo ella-

_Como quieras Granger –sonó triunfante-

_¿Y cómo me ayudaras al fin y al cabo? –Dijo ella tomando cada sorbo de whisky-

_Soy muy bueno en Legeremancia, mi padrino me ayudo a entrar en la mente de las personas, creo que así podría ver tus recuerdos bloqueados –dijo sentándose al lado de la castaña- Ella asintió y se sentía un poco mareada por los tragos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida al lado del rubio.

El, la contemplo y la acostó tratándola de no despertarla. Le coloco una manta para cubrirla del frio.

La siguió observando y tomo otro trago de Whisky de Fuego, sabía que la amaba y que ella correspondió sus sentimientos, lo admitió que estando con ella era vulnerable en los asuntos del amor.

Salió de la sala dejando a una castaña dormida en la Sala de Menesteres. Él se dirigió caminando muy lentamente a su sala común.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: "Hogsmade: Planes de una serpiente"

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol golpeaban de lleno en la cara de la castaña, ella abría los ojos muy despacio, un leve dolor de cabeza se hizo presente pero no porque recordara sino porque tiene una resaca, el whisky de fuego de la noche anterior no le cayó muy bien que digamos.

Se levantó en seco, sabía que Macgonagall la regañaría por que no cumplió correctamente con la ronda de prefectos y les costarían varios puntos a su casa o peor ser expulsada.

Llego a su sala común y se topó con Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico, ella estaba aún dolida con él por aquel beso que tuvo con Lavender. Harry bajada de los dormitorios.

_Hermione ¿Dónde has estado? –le pregunta preocupado-

_Mmm.. Estuve haciendo la ronda de prefectos luego al terminar -mintió- fui a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de Pociones y me dormí –dijo nerviosa-

_Está bien, no sabía dónde estabas –le sonrió- Recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente –dio media vuelta y se fue al Gran Comedor-

Se relajó y subió a su dormitorio, vio a Lavender con desdén, busco su libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y se internó en el.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…

El rubio ya se había levantado y charlaba con Blaise.

_Blaise, recuerdas el favor que te pedí hace varios días –dijo el-

_Si, lo sé ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo el moreno-

_Necesito que te acerques a Ginny Weasley, ella es la carnada perfecta para Potter, ese es uno de sus deseos, teniendo a la mini comadreja, se lechara más fácil al Señor Tenebrosa acercarse y acabar una vez por todas con el –dijo en tono altanero–

_¡Veo, veo que eres estúpido Draco! –dijo en tono sarcástico- Draco frunció el ceño. La pelirroja ya está en mis manos –dijo en tono pícaro-

_Eres más hábil de lo que pensaba Blaise -rio- ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo? –dijo curioso-

_No lo hare –dijo en tono burlón-

_Anda, dímelo –dijo furioso- El moreno cedió y le dijo.

_Es algo complicado, ya que ella esta con San Potty pero de apoco está en mis manos, ya la he besado y sí que es una pelirroja ardiente –dijo tomándose el mentón-

Ambos rieron y salieron al Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor…

Harry caminaba serenamente y con la idea de que Malfoy estaba actuando de manera extraño y más para su pesar, vio a Malfoy acorralando y besando a su mejor amiga. No sabía cuándo podía hablar con ella ya que siempre por una cosa u otra no encotraba el momento exacto.

Al entrar, sale una joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes al igual que la túnica de su propia casa.

_Ten cuidado Potter por donde caminas –dijo Pansy-

_Vos fuiste la distraída Parkinson –dijo el pelinegro-

_No estoy de humor para discutir contigo San Potter –dijo la pelinegra- Dio la media vuelta y se fue al baño de las chicas.

Estaba enojada con Draco ya que siempre ella fue el soporte que el necesitaba y hoy sintió como su corazón pudo más y unas lágrimas por sus mejillas bajaban. Estaba dolida por que el rubio la trataba con indiferencia.

Harry vio la actitud de la joven y le molesto un poco ya que siendo de la casa de las serpientes siempre pretenden ser todo porque son sangre limpia.

Draco y Blaise entraron al Gran Comedor, vieron a Harry con desdén y empezaron a planear algo ya que en la semana entrante estaba la salida a Hogsmade.

_Blaise en Hogsmade, tienes que acordar un encuentro con Weasley –dijo con una sonrisa malvada-

_Ya encontrare un momento exacto para hablar con la sexy pelirroja –dijo en tono pícaro-

_Así es amigo, yo me encargare de Granger, ella es una pieza importante para Potter y además la sangre sucia es su amiguita querida –rio-

_Ten cuidado con Granger, no te vaya a golpear como aquella vez en 3º curso –rio en tono burlon-

_No te preocupes, ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos –dijo soberbiamente-

_Pues ¡buena suerte! –dijo el moreno- Tomo su copa de jugo de calabaza.

Nott llegaba a la mesa y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

A Hermione le crujía el estómago del hambre así que baja al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Toma su libro ya después de desayunar iría a la biblioteca. Llego y se sentó junto a Harry y atrás le seguían Ron y Lavender. No soportaba verlos en una situación "romántica" simplemente le hacía dar nauseas.

_Hermione no te quedaras a desayunar –dijo Harry viendo a su amiga-

_¡No! –dijo en tono serio- No soportare verlos a estos tontos –dijo con un poco de celos- No esa palabra no concordaba con ella en esa situación, le gustaba Ron aunque aún no lo reconociera pero Malfoy la confundía. Alejo los pensamientos, tomo un poco de gelatina y se fue a la biblioteca.

Unos ojos grises vieron como la figura de Granger salía del Gran Comedor, se excusó con sus amigos y la siguió, Nott se percató e hizo lo mismo, algo sospechaba de su amigo.

_Luna ¿cómo estás? –Dijo la castaña-

_Muy bien Hermy –dijo con una dulce sonrisa-

Para ser día sábado muchos estudiantes se dedicaban a descansar. Ambas entraron a la biblioteca, Hermione debía adelantar el trabajo de Pociones y Luna buscaría algún pergamino sabrá Merlín de que animal seria.

Nott llego antes que Draco, se acercó al pasillo dándole la espalda a la castaña. Ella trataba de alcanzar un libro que estaba en lo más alto del estante, se usó de puntas de pie pero ni así lo logro, Nott se apresuró y se puso detrás de la joven, agarro el libro y con una sonrisa en su rostro se lo dio.

_Hola Theodore –dijo ella sonrojada- No sabias que estabas aquí. Gracias -articulo-

_No hay porque Granger –dijo tímido- ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo el joven dulcemente-

_Bien con algunos dolores de cabeza pero bien –le regalo una sonrisa-

_Me alegro que estés bien –dijo el joven gentilmente-

_Hermy, ya tengo el libro, vamos a estudiar –dijo Luna viendo al castaño-

_¿Y vos quién eres? –Dijo curiosa la rubia- Por lo que veo eres un alumno de Slytherin.

_Soy Theodore Nott, un placer –dijo elegantemente- Y vos sos Lunática –hizo un silencio- La rubia lo miro con ojos tiernos, a ella no le importaba que le dijeran así. Disculpa, sos Luna Lovegood –dijo algo nervioso- Mi padre siempre lee el Quisquilloso.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

_Mi padre estará muy agradecido –sonrió- Ya debemos irnos, debo estudiar con Hermione. La castaña asintió y se dirigieron a una de las mesas cercanas.

Theo salió con una sonrisa en el rostro y pensó:

_De apoco Granger de apoco –rio sarcástico-

_Nott ¿qué haces en la biblioteca? –dijo Draco entrando-

_Eso es lo que me pregunto yo mismo ¿Y vos que haces acá? No sueles frecuentar la Biblioteca –le dijo resaltando lo último-

_No me gusta que me respondan con otra pregunta Nott –dijo con ira- Da igual ya estás de salida y no te incumbe lo que vengo hacer aquí. –lo miro con desdén-

_Como digas Draco –dijo – Se alejó lentamente.

El rubio diviso a Hermione Granger y estaba con la Lunática, ella era una traba para hablar con la castaña, así que se sentó una mesa cercana a ellas y la contemplo desde ahí.

Pasaron varias horas y ambas ya habían estudiado lo suficiente e hicieron los trabajos pendientes de algunas materias. Luna se fue colocar el libro de la castaña y el que había ocupado ella en su estante correspondiente. Hermione estaba guardando los pergaminos en su mochila y sintió un aroma a menta, el rubio se acercó y la asusto.

_¿Vos? –Dijo sobresaltada- Se giró y vio al rubio a los ojos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: "Hogsmeade y previa del baile"

_Sí, soy yo Granger –dijo el rubio-

_Estúpido me asústate ¿Qué quieres? –dijo ella-

_No era mi intención asustarte –dijo en tono burlón-

_Maldito -mascullo- Agarro sus cosas pero el rubio la agarró del brazo no muy fuerte.

_Eh..solo –tomo valor y le dijo- quería invitarte en la próxima salida para Hogsmeade.

Hermione no pronuncio palabra alguna.

_ Y ¿qué dices?

_No lo sé, es que debo terminar trabajos –dijo cabizbaja-

_Vamos Granger, deja un momento de ser rata de biblioteca y ve a divertirte un rato –dijo con sorna-

_No lo sé –dijo con duda-

_Ya estas avisada. Recuerda a las tres de la tarde nos vemos en las Tres Escobas –le dijo mirándola para luego salir de la biblioteca-

Hermione no sabía que hacer debía adelantar trabajos pero una parte de su pensamiento quería ir a encontrarse con el rubio.

Un anuncio importante hizo el director esa noche mientras todo cenaban y charlaban animadamente con sus compañeros de casa.

El director se levantó de su asiento y les dijo:

_Buenas Noches jóvenes, hoy debo hacer un anuncio importante –los alumnos hablaban por lo bajo- Dentro de unas tres semanas será el baile de Navidad –las chica estallaban en aplausos y entusiasmadas mientras por parte de los hombre estaban un poco confundidos ante la noticia- Como saben los prefectos de cada casa irán como pareja y deberán organizar el festín ya que es de libre elección en la forma de cómo será la noche –murmuros se escuchaban por parte los alumnos- Bueno ya he dicho todo, espero que lo disfruten y próximamente se les dará una lista a los prefectos para preparar el baile y deben buscar lo que necesitan en Hogsmeade.

El director se sentó nuevamente y los murmuros y festejos en el Gran Comedor seguían.

El día de la salida a Hogsmeade llego. Las féminas charlaban animadamente mientras la profesora les decía últimos detalles antes de partir al pueblo.

_Hermione, aquí estas –dijo la pelirroja- Vamos ya deben estar saliendo.

_Espera un poco, ya salgo –dijo la castaña desde el baño- Hermione estaba terminando de poner poción alisadora al cabello y un poco de la esencia de vainilla que tenía por perfume.

_Listo, vamos –salió del baño-

_Ya era hora –dijo Ginny con ceño fruncido-

Ambas salieron y varios de los alumnos ya se habían ido. Caminaron y se encontraron con Neville, Luna y Harry.

_Holas chicas –saludo Neville-

_Hola Nev –dijeron al unísono-

Los amigos charlaban animadamente mientras unas serpientes los seguían a paso lento.

_Blaise recuerdas lo que te dije, es ahora o nunca –dijo un rubio con sutileza-

_ No hace falta que me digas –dijo en tono burlón-

Pansy y Nott veían que sus amigos hablaban en tono muy extraño.

_¿Qué es lo que harán ahora ustedes dos? –sonó Pansy-

_Eso no te incumbe –le dijo el moreno- Pansy solo lo vio con mirada amenazante y apresuro su paso.

Ron y Lavender ya habían empezado a salir hacia unas semanas asi que decidieron ir a Hogsmeade juntos.

_Ro Ro ¿tienes frio? –Dijo la joven-

_ No, Lav Lav –le sonrió el pelirrojo-

Ambos entraron a una tienda para comprar algunos dulces navideños ya que estaban a nada de que ya fuera Navidad.

Varios alumnos ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade. Iban y venían de un lado para el otro entusiasmados por los locales y viendo regalos, dulces y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la llegada de Navidad.

Hermione y sus amigos estaban llegando. Vieron a varios conocidos, muchos alumnos entrar y salir de los locales, llevando regalos y algún que otro villancico sonaba por ahí. Esa época le gustaba a ella.

_Separémoslo y compremos regalos o prefieren estar con nosotras –dijo Ginny- Harry y Neville sonrieron.

Ellos decidieron separarse de las jóvenes y caminaron hacia otra parte del pueblo.

_Nos vemos al mediodía en las Tres Escobas –dijo el pelinegro alejándose-

Las jóvenes asintieron.

Entraron Madame Malkin para saludarla y desearle una muy feliz Navidad.

Hermione recordó lo que le dijo el profesor y director del colegio. Ya que debía buscar algunos adornos navideños que necesitarían para el baile.

Las horas se pasaron volando y ya era el mediodía, una joven castaña, una pelirroja y una rubia se dirigían a las Tres Escobas. Al entrar recordó la invitación de Malfoy. No sabía que hacer sinceramente.

_Hola chicas –dijo Harry- Hemos llegado hace unos minutos y ya hemos pedido cerveza de Mantequilla.

_Gracias Harry –le sonrió la castaña-

A unas tres o cuatro mesas más allá de ellos se encontraban Ron y Lavender muy abrazados y mimosos.

Las cervezas llegaron y se dispusieron a tomarla mientras hablaban del baile ya que faltaba una semana y de algún que otro asunto de interés para los jóvenes.

_No soporto a esa Lavender –dijo Ginny con algo de ira- Mira como lo tiene a mi hermano.

Hermione se giró y los vio besándose. Algo en su interior parecio romperse, le dolia claro pero aunque nolo recordara, sentía que lo quería.

_¿Qué tiene de malo? –Dijo la vocecita de Luna-

_Es que…no sé...-Ginny se calló-

_No debes preocuparte por Ron –le dijo Harry mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla-

Ginny lo abrazo y también le dio un beso pero en sus labios.

_Ahórrense eso para después –sonó Neville interrumpiendo a los dos-

Las tres de la tarde ya habían dado en el pueblo, los jóvenes tenían alguna que otra copa de más o mejor dicho ya la cerveza los había mareado.

Debían salir cautelosos sin llamar la atención de algún profesor y les restaran puntos ya que se encontraban un poco mareados.

Hermione ni se percató de encontrarse con el rubio así que seguía a sus amigos hasta la salida de las Tres Escobas.

Al pasar por la puerta de uno de los baños, una mano le agarro la suya y la arrastro adentro del lugar.

Hermione no entendía nada, solo veía vueltas y una cabellera rubia.

_Veo que no haces caso a lo que digo –dijo en tono furioso el rubio-

Hermione reconoció aquella voz.

_Ah Malfoy ¿eres tú?

_Si, soy yo -respondió- ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Has tomado mucho? Hermione asintió.

_Ah Granger sabes que te vez sumamente adorable así –dijo en tono bajo- Hermione no alcanzo a escuchar y se lanzó al rubio chocando contra una pared.

_Granger ¿Qué haces? –la tomo del brazo para apartarse de ella aunque su cuerpo no le decía lo mismo-

Hermione empezó a sollozar despacio y se dio media vuelta para que el rubio no la viera.

_¿Que te pasa? –dijo en tono preocupado-

_Nada -respondió-

_ Como que nada, algo te pasa y voy a averiguarlo –dijo el- La castaña sonrió de lado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ya que Draco sabía Legeremancia y entro en la mente de ella.

Trataba de buscar alguna respuesta por las lágrimas de ella y llego hasta un recuerdo reciente.

…"Harry, Neville, Luna y Ginny eran los acompañantes de ella, tomaban una cerveza de Mantequilla y charlaban animadamente. Ginny hablaba con Hermione hasta que vieron a Ron y a Lavender besándose, ella sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón y se tragó como pudo ese nudo en la garganta y trato de no llorar"…

Cuando Hermione ya ceso de sus lágrimas, lo vio atónito.

_¿Por qué has entrado? Eso es privado –dijo en tono triste-

Draco no sabía que responder, Ron era el causante de esas lágrimas.

_Así que era eso –dijo arrastrando sus palabras- No entiendo porque aun sigues enamorada de ese comadreja.

_No insultes a Ron frente a mí –lo miro con enojo-

_ ¿Yo? ¿Insultarlo al traidor de la sangre? –dijo en tono soberbio-

_Así que eso es lo que te preocupa –dijo en tono serio- La sangre te preocupa –estaba furiosa- Trato de salir pero la sostenía.

_¡Déjame ir! –sonó ella-

_No, lo de la sangre no tiene nada que ver –no soltaba a la castaña-

_Entonces demuéstramelo –dijo con sorna- Draco frunció el ceño.

Hermione se zafo del agarre y salió de las Tres Escobas dejando de piedra al rubio en el baño.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: "El baile de navidad"

La pelirroja caminaba detrás de sus amigos hasta que una mano le tomo la suya y la arrastro hasta detrás de un árbol.

La atrajo más a él y le dijo.

_Otra vez nos volvemos a ver pelirroja –dijo el moreno-

_¿Qué quieres Blaise? -pregunto-

_Verte -respondió-

_Ah si, que interesante –lo ignoraba- No quería serle infiel a Harry una vez más.

Ginny se alejaba y Blaise la tomo del brazo nuevamente.

_¿Qué haces?

_ ¿Quiero invitarte al baile preciosa?

_ ¿Qué?

_Como escuchaste.

_ Eso no será posible, iré con Harry.

_Uh que lastima, te perderás toda esta belleza en el. –sonrió pícaro-

Ginny se rio por lo bajo y se alejó dejando al moreno debajo de ese árbol.

Se acercó al castillo y le pidió a Harry hablar con él.

Cuando llegaron hasta un pasillo alejado, hablaron tranquilos y muy enamorados. Harry le propuso ir al baile con él por la cual Ginny acepto y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla sonrosada.

El tan ansiado baile llego, el Gran Comedor está muy bien decorado gracias a los prefectos y premios anuales de cada casa.

Las féminas del colegio ansiosas con sus vestidos de gala y esperando a sus parejas por todos los pasillos del colegio. Los hombres se veían tan guapos con sus trajes.

Hermione se compró un vestido que encajaba con su sutil silueta, Ginny tenía un vestido corto y Luna parecía una princesa con su vestido de color cielo y sus aretes de rábano.

Por su parte Harry y Ron ya tenían sus respectivos trajes de gala y bajaron a la sala común a esperar a sus parejas de baile.

_Wooo te ves preciosa Ginny –dijo Harry mirándola sonrojado-

_Tú también –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos bajaron al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con los demás estudiantes.

_Hermione, te vez increíblemente bien - dijo Ron con sus mejillas de color escarlata-

_ Muchas Gracias –respondió Hermione-

Ambos bajaron también al Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor ya se encontraba repleto de alumnos ansiosos de que ya comenzara el baile.

El director se levantó de su asiento y dirigió unas palabras a los alumnos.

_Me complace darles la bienvenida al baile de Navidad, por favor les pido a los prefectos y premios anuales que abran el baile.

Los prefectos y premios anuales se posaron en medio del Gran Comedor. La música empezó a sonar y las parejas danzaban al ritmo de ella, al instante mas parejas se sumaban a estas, hasta que se concluyó completamente la apertura del baile.

La música de apertura termino y dio paso a una más movida, los adolescentes se descontrolaron al ritmo de ella.

Hermione y Ron bailaban animadamente hasta que Lavender le tomo el brazo del pelirrojo, lo atrajo hacia ella y le planto un beso pasional frente a ella.

Hermione vio la escena y decidió dejarlos solos, algo en su interior pareció dolerle. Las lágrimas se harían presente en cualquier momento pero no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

No sabía si quería a Ron o no, pero ver esa escena le partió el alma. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se presentó, se fue a sentar y tomar agua para calmarse pero n fue así, un recuerdo estaba llegando a su mente o mejor dicho se estaba desbloqueando.

…"¡Hermione! sonaba un niño mientras veía el cuerpo petrificado de la castaña…"

…"El pelirrojo abrazo a la joven cuando estaban por decapitar a BuckBeak"..,

…"El pelirrojo estaba celoso de Víctor Krum y no quería demostrarlo frente a ella"…

Mas recuerdos se hicieron presentes esa noche.

_¡Oh no puede ser! He recordado a Ron, a Ronald Weasley –pensaba mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron a ella.

_Hermy ¿Estas bien? –pregunto la pelirroja-

_¿Qué? –Miraba confundida a Ginny-

_Hermione –sonó preocupado Harry-

_Creo que estoy bien, iré a la enfermería –dijo confundida-

Harry y Ginny se quedaron preocupados por la situación de su amiga.

Salió del Gran Comedor, sin rumbo alguno, les había mentido a sus amigos, no iría a la enfermería.

Unos ojos grises la siguieron hasta verla salir del Gran Comedor.

Llego hasta la torre de Astronomía, era un lugar calmo y sereno. Se sentó sobre las escaleras que daban de lleno con parte superior de la torre.

Las lágrimas descendieron, no podía creer que recordaría al pelirrojo de esa forma y al cabo de un rato limpiaba cada lagrima derramada.

Unos pasos detrás suyo la alarmaron.

_Sabía que te encontraría aquí –dijo el rubio acercándose a ella- La castaña reconoció la voz de Malfoy.

_Si vienes a molestar, te puedes ir por donde viniste –dijo con algunas lágrimas- Draco se exalto. Él no quería molestarla, no le apetecía ya hacerlo, la ama pero se sorprendió al verla salir del gran Comedor con su rostro triste.

_ No te vengo a molestar, si eso piensas. Ya te declare mis sentimientos por ti. ¡Me preocupo por vos! –dijo en tono calmado-

Hermione lo miro y noto en sus ojos sinceridad, se preguntaba a si misma si el realmente había cambiado.

_No…no..me.. mires… asi..-tartamudeaba y rompió a llorar- Draco se acercó más a ella, le tomo el mentón y la obligo a que la mirara.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: "Si me amas ¡Dímelo!": Parte 1

_ ¡Mírame! Si estas mal por esa comadreja, me tienes a mí. ¡Yo te protegeré! –dijo limpiando las lágrimas de la castaña y acercando sus labios a los de ella-

Ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y tristeza.

La castaña correspondió, vio en los ojos de él la sinceridad que no se esperaba, ella estaba más confundida de lo que pensaba.

El beso se profundizo más. Por falta de aire se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos, en sus ojos castaños se veía esa tristeza pero el beso del blondo le trasmitió un montón de sensaciones, a pesar de que ya se habían besado antes. Este beso fue completamente sincero por parte de ambos.

_Hermione, ya te confesé mis sentimientos. Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que me ames –mascullo el joven-

_Draco –hizo un silencio- debo admitir que me gustas, aun no se bien porque. Cuando estoy con vos, me siento totalmente segura. En todos estos meses me has demostrado por más frio que seas, que en tu corazón no hay maldad. Me quieres así como soy, y aunque haya varios recuerdos bloqueados, me has ayudado. De verdad nunca me imaginé que una persona como vos, fría y calculadora tuviera sentimiento.

Draco no se esperó esa confesión, no quiso mostrarse ofendido por lo que dijo al último, con el tiempo de que llevan en el colegio descubrió que Hermione es terca y le cuesta admitir lo que siente.

_Hermione, si me amas ¡dímelo! –le mirándola a los ojos- Hermione se ruborizo ante lo dicho.

_Sí. Creo que sí.. Estoy enamorada del hurón albino Malfoy -sonrió- Malfoy bufo.

_¡Me alegra escuchar eso! –se acercó mirándola a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente-

Si Hermione Granger está enamorada de Draco Malfoy, esa misma noche lo admitió.

_Estas muy bella con ese vestido –sonó en tono sereno-

_ Gracias Draco –dijo sonriente- Él se acercó y la abrazo, necesitaba ese abrazo después de esa discusión en Hogsmeade, fue duro poder tomar valor y demostrarle de una vez por todas que él, el príncipe de las serpiente, se había enamorado realmente de Hermione Granger.

Hermione correspondió el abrazo, la calidez del joven la hizo despegar los pies de la tierra literalmente.

Los besos se hicieron presentes luego de aquel abrazo, ella se subió a su cadera y profundizo un beso lleno de pasión, ya que Ron la lastimo y mucho y que Draco confeso su amor por ella, temía salir lastimada, pero se sentía protegida junto a Malfoy.

Draco la recibió gustoso, le beso su fino cuello. Miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, el sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su ser.

¿Podría hacerla suya esa noche?, se pregunta mientras Hermione jadeaba ante aquel placer prohibido provocado por ese rubio.

Hermione mordió su cuello por la excitación, el gruño.

El de un momento a otro le bajo el cierre del vestido, dejando a Hermione casi desnuda, admiraba su pechos suaves pero firmes, los beso y jugo con ellos.

Ella, gemía levemente, ese rubio la tenía en un éxtasis del que nunca se había imaginado, con su mano trato de desabrochar la camisa para tocar ese cuerpazo que tenía el rubio, lo deseaba sí. Lo beso y con sus dedos hacia formas circulares sobre el, esto estímulo al amiguito del rubio.

_Herm…mio..ne –decía entre cortado un rubio mareado por el deseo-

_Dra..co –decía jadeante-

Ella dejo de besar su níveo cuello y dejo de jugar con su pecho, y desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón. El miembro de este ya estaba erecto.

Draco gimió ante el contacto de la castaña. La deseaba y quería hacerla suya esa misma noche.

_¿Estas segura? -pregunto-

_Hazlo..hazme tuya –dijo totalmente excitada- El acomodo du miembro casi en la estrecha entrad de la castaña.

Draco entro en ella provocándole un gemido más fuerte por parte de la leona. El sonrió con satisfacción.

Ambos cuerpos cubiertos por el deseo, gemían en una sola voz.

Luego de un tiempo, la castaña apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Harry, Ginny y Ron se preguntaron si Hermione, se sentía bien. Así que decidieron ir a la enfermería.

_Madame Pomfrey, ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione? –pregunto la pelirroja-

_Hermione no ha venido –dijo extrañada-

_¿Como que no ha venido? –Sonó Harry-

_La Srta. Granger, no ha venido a la enfermería –dijo en tono seguro-

_Muchas gracias –sonó el trio-

Salieron de la enfermería, decidieron ir a buscarla. Se imaginaron que le hubiera pasado algo.

_Chicos, estará en la Sala Común –dijo un preocupado pelirrojo-

_De seguro –dijo Harry-

_Vamos a buscarla –dijo Ginny caminado apresuradamente-

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la Sala Común en busca de su amiga.

Draco admiraba la belleza de Hermione, desde ese día en el tren, no dejo de pensarla y aunque le costara admitir su sentimientos por ella, lo hizo finalmente. Rato antes fue suya, nunca se lo imagino, la deseaba, la amaba como nadie en este mundo.

Había problemas, las vacaciones de navidad se acercan y una próxima reunión de Mortifagos se realizaría en la Malfoy Manor. Eso realmente le preocupaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione rezongo y se despertó suavemente.

_Me he quedado dormida, lo siento –dijo apenada-

_No te preocupes.

_ ¿qué harás en las vacaciones de invierno? –Dijo acomodando su cabello con un hechizo-

_Aun no le sé, y ¿vos?

_Creo que iré a esquiar con mi familia. En una atracción muggles para que sepas.-dijo en tono alegre- Draco sonrió.

Harry, Ginny y Ron llegaron hasta la Sala Común, pero o encontraron a nadie, los estudiantes aún se encontraban en el Gran Comedor celebrando el baile de Navidad.

_¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermy? –dijo Harry rascándose la nuca-

_Iremos a buscarla por el castillo. Ya que es muy grande deberemos separarnos –dijo Ron saliendo de la sala-

_Está bien –sonó Ginny siguiéndolo-


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: "La verdad sale a la luz"

Ginny se encargaría de buscar en las torres de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, ya que su hermano se iría desde la torre de Hufflepuff hasta los invernaderos.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo cerca de la torre de Astronomía y noto escuchar una voz femenina, no hacía falta saber de quién era ya que la reconoció al instante. Se acercó hasta ella, pero vio una cabellera rubia y que era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Ambos sintieron unos pasos detrás de ellos, el pelinegro noto un tanto extraño a los jóvenes, ambos semi abrazados.

_ ¡Hermione, aquí estas! ¿Qué haces con el hurón? –dijo Harry con su rostro enfurecido-

_Harry –dijo Hermione sorprendida-

_¡Potter! –dijo altaneramente Malfoy-

_ ¿Porque están abrazados? –le dijo a la castaña y la tomo no muy brusco separándola de Malfoy-

_ ¿qué haces Harry? –dijo Hermione con tono de furia-

_Estas con el enemigo, estas con Draco Malfoy -escupió con rabia-.

_Pero él no estaba haciéndome nada, al contrario me consoló cuando me vio llorar. Ron me lastimo y él ha sido mi soporte hoy. –respondió a la duda de Harry, él se exalto.

Harry se acercó a Malfoy y lo agarro de la camisa.

_¿Qué les has hecho a Hermione para que actué así?

_¡Suéltame Potter! No le hecho nada, solo fui amable con ella. Hermione le fulmino con la mirada.

_No te la crees ni vos, Malfoy. Jamás fuiste amable con ella, siempre la insultabas y la llamabas sangre sucia. Hermione se mostró con el rostro consternado.

_¡Basta los dos! –sonó enojada la castaña- No hace falta que se comporten así.

Harry y Draco miraron a la castaña, su semblante estaba entristecido.

_Hermione, no sé qué lo que realmente te pasa con este hurón ¿no te habrá hecho algún hechizo?

_No lo ha hecho. Y lo que me pase o no con él, o te incumbe Harry.

_Pero Hermione…no confió en él. Sabes que él es del bando contrario. Draco se irrito.

_¡Mira Potter, déjate de decir estupideces y lárgate! No ves cómo esta Hermione, esta lastimada por la comadreja y yo solo quiero ayudarla.

Es obvio que Draco actúa así frente a Hermione porque no demostrara que la ama frente a Potter y ni a nadie del colegio.

_No confió en vos -hizo un silencio- Yo debo decir algo que no sé cómo se lo tomen.

Hermione lo miro extrañada, que es lo que Harry debía decirle.

_¡Lárgalo! –dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia-

_Mmm pues… un día buscando a Hermione, los vi besándose. Me sorprendió sinceramente porque pensé que estaba bajo los efectos de la Amortentia, intente varias veces hablar con Hermione sobre este tema pero siempre que lo iba a hacer, se presentaba otra cosa y pues lo iba posponiendo. –dijo Harry mirándolos-

Hermione y Draco se quedaron helados, no podían creer que Harry los había visto pero no dijo nada al respecto.

_Si...lo sabias –Hermione no podía terminar-

_Si lo sabias Potter ¿Por qué no nos has delatado? –dijo Draco un poco desorientado-

_No le sé, solo quería asegurarme que Hermione me diera una explicación pero no encontraba un momento justo para hablarlo.

Dicho esto Harry salió muy rápidamente de la torre de Astronomía, necesitaba descansar y asimilar lo que había visto. Malfoy y Hermione ABRAZADOS, eso no podía ser cierto.

Ron llego hasta la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff y vio que estaba por entrar a una joven de mediana estatura y cabellos rubios.

_Hannah, -la llamo-

_Ron –se detuvo la joven- ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Mmm.. ¿No has visto a Hermione? Dijo que iría a la enfermería, pero no está ahí.

_No, no la he visto pero si vi a Ginny un tanto extraña, me saludo rápidamente y se fue. Sudaba bastante.

_¿Ginny? –se preguntó extrañado-

_Si, asi es –dijo afirmando la pregunta-

_Bueno muchas gracias Hannah, ten buena noche –le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del lugar-

Hermione ante aquella revelación decidió seguir a Harry, dejándolo a Malfoy solo.

Lo siguió hasta la sala común, entro y aun no se veía ningún alumno de Gryffindor.

Harry se encontraba mirando la chimenea, como las llamas flameaban con el diminuto aire que ingresaba. No `podía asimilar lo de su amiga con su enemigo.

_Harry, Ha..rry –le temblaba la voz a Mione-

Harry no le contestaba, seguía mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

_ ¡Por favor Harry, escúchame! –Sonó en tono de preocupación-

_ ¿Porque Hermione? ¿Por qué con Malfoy? Crei que eras mi amiga, si necesitabas ayuda, contención o algún consejo, yo estaría ahí para ti…

Hermione empezó a sollozar.

_Ni yo sé cómo empezó esto Harry… Esto todo muy confuso. Mi memoria aún no ha vuelto por completo…

_¿No lo sabes? Hermione, Malfoy es el enemigo ¿Porque con él? Acaso pensaste como se pondría Ron si se enterara…

_¡Ron dices! El me lastimo, a pesar de que no lo recordara hasta el baile de Navidad, lo hizo con esa estúpida de Lavender. Empezó a tomarle cariño nuevamente pero me sentí destrozada con la escena que vi hasta hace horas atrás. Yo decidí no ver más y me fui del Gran Comedor con la excusa de ir a la enfermería. Cuando menos lo pensé termine en la torre de Astronomía, mis lágrimas se hicieron presente hasta que sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Era Draco Malfoy, le consoló. Sentí una protección extraña por parte de él. Así que deje que el estuviera a mi lado por ese rato, y eso no es todo…

Ron caminaba saliendo de la cocinas, y diviso una cabellera roja, Ginny. Se acercó hasta su hermana y le pregunto si había visto a Hermione. Ginny estaba en una especie de shock, no respondió a su pregunta.

_Ginny … ¿estás bien?

_Mmm sí.. –dijo tocándose suavemente su cabello- Ella estaba sonrojada.

_Seguro.. –Ron dudaba ante la actitud de su hermana-

Neville y Luna salían del baile y se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor, necesitaban saber si Hermione ya había aparecido cuando en el camino se encontraron a Ginny y a Ron.

_Ginny –dijo Luna dulcemente- ¿Qué te ha pasado, tu rostro no se ve muy bien?

_Han tenido noticias de Hermione –dijo preocupado Neville-

_No, aun no. –Ron lo dijo con tono de tristeza-

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y unas voces en tono alto los alertaron, Hermione y Harry parecían que estaba discutiendo..

_Y eso no es todo….-un silencio se produjo en la sala-

_ ¿Cómo que no es todo? ¿Qué quieres decir Hermione?

_Sabes también…. –no logro terminar porque fueron interrumpidos por los chicos-

_ ¿Qué ha pasado acá? –dijo Ron extrañado-

_ ¿Qué paso? –sonó Ginny- Hermione, aquí estas.. Fuimos a la enfermería pero no estabas –se abalanzo sobre su amiga-

_Ginny estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada –dijo la castaña- Harry la miro con desdén y se sentó sobre el sillón nuevamente.

Harry miro a Ron y le dijo que Hermione tenía algo importante que contarnos.

_ ¿Importante? –Dijeron los pelirrojos- Hermione respiro y soltó un débil suspiro. Harry la descubrió y ya no podía ocultar su romance con Draco.

_Eh..si debo contarles algo –logro articular-

_Anda suéltalo Mione –dijo Ron caminado hasta el sillón-

_Harry me descubrió abrazada con Malfoy en la torre de Astronomía –la sala común reino nuevamente el silencio-

La cara de los pelirrojos se tornaron seriamente, Neville la miraba con sorpresa y Luna con una amplia sonrisa. Luna una vez los vio besándose pero decidió guardar el secreto ya que Hermione era quien debía contárselo a sus amigos.

_ ¿Cómo has podido traidora? ¿Con Malfoy el maldito hurón? –Dijo Ron en tono de furia-

Hermione rio sarcásticamente.

_No me digas que ahora te preocupas por mí, después de lastimarme. Ron te estaba empezando a querer, es decir, te recordé cuando te veía bailar felizmente con Lavender. Me sentí mal y fui a la torre de Astronomía con la excusa de ir a la enfermería. Luego Malfoy me encontró y me contuvo de una forma sincera, es más esto no es todo. –dijo con tono seguro a pesar de que sus lágrimas caían por su mejillas-

_No quiero seguir escuchando más ¡Traidora! –dijo el pelirrojo- Él se acercaba mas a ella estando a centímetros. "Te odio" fueron las palabras de Ron, eso fue lo que más llego a Hermione y quebró en llanto.

Luna y Ginny la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron a la habitación. Una vez dentro la sentaron en la cama, Ginny le sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza en la copa y se la extendió.

_ ¡Calma Hermione! –Dijo la rubia- Todo estará bien

_ ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Es que no lo entiendo Hermy, ¿cómo ha pasado? –Dijo curiosa Ginny-

_Ni yo sé cómo empezó, pero un día Malfoy empezó a acercarse a mí, al principio pensé que era uno de sus juegos pero un día me beso y todo se fue al carajo, y bueno todo estaba en secreto hasta que Harry nos descubrió.

_Oh un amor que no puede ser, es algo realmente divertido de ver –dijo sonriente Luna-

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron junto a Luna.

Ginny se entristeció un poco y agacho su cabeza al piso. Hermione y Luna lo notaron.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado Ginny? –dijeron ambas-

_Es que hoy al salir del baile me paso muy raro… Es que no sé cómo empezar.. Al salir a buscarte, me encargue de ir hasta las mazmorras y terminar en la torre de Ravenclaw pero antes de llegar a tu torre Luna… No puedo seguir –lo dijo en tono triste y sonrojado a la vez-

_ Casi llegando a las mazmorras, un chico moreno me tomo del brazo hasta hacerme entra en una aula vacía. Empezó a besarme y me deje llevar, desabroche su camisa y el levanto mi falda…estuvimos así por un rato hasta que caí a la realidad. Fue algo diferente ya que hace varios días, el me seguía o me encontraba en el lugar menos pensado y los beso se hacían presentes. Pero me siento mal por Harry, él es mi novio y no lo quiero engañar de esta forma.

Hermione y Luna se miraron extrañadas.

_ ¿Y quién es ese chico misterioso? –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-

_Es… es Blaise Zabinni –dijo en tono apagado-

_Oh –sonaron al unísono-

_Ginny, es increíble –logro decir después Hermione-

Luna las miro con dulzura a ambas chicas y las abrazo...

Las serpientes enamoraron a unas leonas, es algo increíble de ver, pensó Luna.

Ron y Harry no podían creer que su amiga estuviera con una serpiente.

_¿Cómo ha podido pasar? –dijo el pelirrojo-

_Ni yo puedo creerlo Ron –dijo el pelinegro-

Mientras tanto en el Baile de Navidad…

_ ¿Y Draco donde se ha metido? –dijo Pansy con voz chillona-

Zabinni venia caminado con una sonrisa en rostro, por fin dejo a la pelirroja en su lugar y le mostro quien era el dominante. Entro al Gran Comedor.

_ ¿Y vos de donde venís con esa sonrisa de idiota? –le dijo Pansy-

_ ¡Eso a ti no te importa! –le dijo con voz fría-

Draco salió de la torre de Astronomía y se dirigió a su sala común, sumido en sus pensamientos. El tonto de San Potter los descubrió y se preocupó por Hermione, se preguntaba cómo habían reaccionado sus amigos si se enteraban. Llego hasta la Sala común de Slytherin y se dirigió hasta su habitación, su cabeza estaba que explotaba. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba la castaña.

Pansy junto a Nott, Crabbe y Goyle salieron a buscar a Draco. Zabinni se les unió al final. Al llegar vieron a Draco subir a su habitación.

_Draco –grito Pansy-

_Déjame solo –dijo sabiendo a las habitaciones-

_ ¿Y a este que le pasa? –lo dijo con su voz chillona-

_ ¡Sabes cómo es el, cuando no quiere que lo molesten, no hay que hacerlo! –Sonó Theodore- Zabinni subió a la habitación del rubio, entro y lo vio acostado con su semblante preocupado.

_ ¿Draco que ha pasado amigo? –dijo el moreno sentándose en la cama del rubio-


End file.
